What A Gem Can Do
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: For a high price, 4 men will have to steal gems. Stereotypical, right? Well, what if I told you these were gems from the temple? At the same time, Steven and Connie will have some fusion practice and learn the abilities of Stevonnie. What happens if the two bump into these men? Plus, who are these men? Why it's Vanoss, Lui, Wildcat and Daithi, of course! KEEP CALM AND READ ON!
1. Everything's Much Better, With A Starter

**Chapter 1: Everything's Much Better, With a Starter Chapter**

 _"We"  
"Are the **Crystal** "  
" **Gems**!"  
"We'll always save the day!"  
"And if you think we can't"  
"We'll always find a way!"  
"That's why the people of this world"  
" **Believe in** ,"_

" **Garnet** "

" **Amethyst** _"_

"and **Pearl** ,"

"And **Steven**!"

 **Steven Universe  
By Rebecca Sugar**

 _*slap sound effect*_

 **Grand Theft Auto V Heists Funny Moments: Steven Universe Edition**

 _Featuring_

 **Vanoss**

 **Lui Calibre**

 **Wildcat**

 **Daithi de Nogla**

 _[end of intro]_

* * *

 **What A Gem Can Do**  
 _Written by BeatrixG the Masked Dog_

 _Author's Note:  
The characters, settings and others are not of my creation. __I don't own anything in the story, except for the song, the writing style and plot idea._ _They belong to themselves._

* * *

After a strum, Steven asked Connie. "So how should we start our jam session?"

"How about something different?" She said, readying the bread and jam.

"Like what?" He began tuning his ukelele.

"Like..." She pulled out her violin. "Like a cover!"

"A cover of what?" Steven readied his ukelele.

"I was thinking of something from Sugary Adventurverse."

"What's that?"

"A new trending band. I bet your dad will love their songs."

"I hope so."

"Let's try 'Everything's Much Better.'"

"They wrote that? Man, I love that song!"

"Me too!" Connie lit up. "Let's do that."

"Alright." Then Steven began playing his own set of chords.

 _"Everything's much better, with your friends together."_ Connie sang.

 _"Everything's much better, when life's made much sweeter."_

 _"If only I could imagine life without you,"_

"I would be alone, with no one to talk to."

As Connie began playing on her violin, Steven sang.

 _"Everything's much better, with your friends together."_

 _"Everything's much better, when life's made sweeter."_

 _"If only I could imagine life without this place,"_

 _"I would never be able to see your pretty face."_

* * *

 _"Everything's much better, with your friends together."_

4 men were in a car, heading to their destination, which happened to be in Beach City. Lui was driving.

 _"Everything's much better, when life's made much sweeter."_

Wildcat was beside the driver, looking at him while thinking about the mission.

 _"If only I could imagine life without my friends,"_

Vanoss looked out the car window at the back, observing the scenery before his eyes.

 _"I wouldn't be able to make it to the end."_

Beside Evan was Nogla, bobbing his head to the beat of the finishing instrumental of the song, which happened to be playing on the radio.

Holding in laughter after glancing at Nogla, Evan silently caught Tyler's attention.

He whispered. "Look at Nogla."

Hearing Tyler's amused reaction, Nogla stopped and glared at the two. "What t'e f*ck 're ye two laughin' 'bout?"

"The way you moved while that song was playing was f*cking hilarious!" Wildcat said.

Daithi blushed in embarrassment. "T'e song was good, alright!"

Evan and Tyler kept laughing, making Nogla's face as red as a bleeding potato-I mean tomato.

"We're here guys!" Lui said to them, beginning to park the car.

The laughter slowly ceased, turning into celebration.

"F*ck yeah!" Wildcat yelled, kicking his car door open.

The rest followed suit, and followed Lui to the building.

As they entered, there were three hallways, at the end of each an elevator.

"T'at's a lot of rooms." Nogla observed, seeing doors in the hallways.

"Yeah, since this place is called 'Storyboard Suites'. Seriously though, what kind of name is that?" Vanoss.

"Well yeah but, how the hell are we supposed to find the right room?" Wildcat nudged Lui.

Lui didn't reply and went to the giant plaque on the wall.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca...sh*t."

"What happened?" Evan asked, concerned.

"No wait, I got it." Lui turned to them. "Follow me."


	2. Game Plan

**Chapter 2: Game Plan**

"Where do you think they're coming from?"

"Yes. Who knows how many people could be killed with the continuous aftershocks?!"

"Well-"

Garnet then got cut off by the glow of the Warp Pad.

Pearl spoke. "Oh Stev-" Then she cut herself off with a gasp.

"-onnie! Hey!" Amethyst finished the sentence.

The fusion turned to the gems, dropping their star printed violin. "G-guys! I-I-"

Garnet put a hand to their shoulders. "Calm down. No need to be too startled."

Stevonnie did.

"How did you two get to fuse again?" Pearl exclaimed in question.

"It just, happened. Like the first time. Except we were jamming!"

"This is good." Garnet stated. "I think you two are ready."

"Ready?" Pearl.

"Yeah Garnet. Ready for what?" Amethyst asked, hyped in the situation.

"I think you two are ready to showcase your fusion abilities."

"What?!" Everyone around Garnet exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes." Square Mom smiled, adjusting her shades. "I heard from Pearl that a part of you can sword fight."

Hearing her name, Pearl blushed.

"And a part of you has mastered your weapon summoning."

With starry eyes, they asked. "So, what does that mean?"

"That means you're going to have to go through some gem training. Our first lesson is endurance."

"Endurance?"

"Yes. Simply stay fused for the rest of the morning until late afternoon. That way, we can see how strong you are in every aspect. Now go."

* * *

"Alright, you guys are finally here!" The dealer greeted them nicely, putting down her guitar.

This dealer was obviously a female, with a fair complexion. She had short curled brown hair, and wore glasses. She didn't look like the others the guys had to encounter, or even acted like any of them. In Wildcat's head, she was _"one of the most awkward and calm dealers we've ever met"_.

After Tyler closed the door, because he was the last guy in, the dealer asked. "Which one of you is... ** _Lui_**?"

He raised his hand.

"Care to introduce your buddies?"

"Well," He glanced back at them. Pointing at Wildcat, "This is W-Tyler," then at **Nogla** , "D- **Daithi** ," and lastly at _Vanoss_. "and _Evan_."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at them.

 _"Nice to meet you too."_

 **"Yeah!"**

"It's all good."

Seriously. It was that awkward. strike Brockward in a Rossome way, am I right? *sigh* I thought these puns were Eddcellent. /strike

"Okay," Then the dealer pulled out a map. The guys crowded her desk, since she was sitting there. "This is Beach City. Your task," She then grabbed a marker filled with bright yellow ink. After removing the cap with her mouth, she encircled the temple. "is to steal somethings for me from this place."

"What are the goods?"

She then pulled out pictures of gem shards. Those gem shards. "These. And a lot more."

 _"So, you're asking us to steal crystals from that weird alien monument for how much?"_

"Oh, we'll discuss that a little later." She reassured Vanoss. "But I'll tell you this; the deal is worth it."

 **"T'at looks pretty easy!"**

"Yeah!"

"Well, I don't wanna lower your confidences but, this task is a lot harder than you think."

 _"What makes you say that, ..."_ He paused, his face begging for her name.

"It's Rebecca-"

 _"-Rebecca? What makes you so sure it's that hard?"_

"First," She stood a little bit. "you guys are not the first people who wanted to do this."

 **"Who were?"**

"I believes their names were Sunset, Rari, Shy, Jack,...Dashie and Pinkie. Those 6 were-oh! And Twilight. Those seven came and wanted to do the task. They needed the money to help pay for their school's debt."

"What kind of idiot pairs of parents would name their own children with stupid names?"

The other three glared at Wildcat.

"What?"

"Anyway," Rebecca dragged them all back into the story. "They kept me updated with what was going on, until one day, nothing from them arrived at all. I asked some people about them, and all they said was that... they were gone. Disappeared. I jumped to the conclusion that they were, well-"

 **"Dead?"**

"Yeeah..."

"WHAT?!" The guys exclaimed, stepping back from the desk.

 _"How the hell did they just... disappear?!"_ Evan asked in concern, saying "disappear" with a voice crack which none of the guys pointed out.

Then the guys began to talk among themselves about the dealer's story.

"Hey," she caught all of their attention, going back to her desk to organize the papers.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?"

The 4 looked at each other.

 ** _"We're doing it."_**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Just so you know:

 **Bold: Wildcat**

 _Italic: Vanoss_

Underlined: Nogla

 _ **All Three: Lui**_

Anyways, KEEP CALM AND READ ON!


	3. A Wild Cat in Beach City

**Chapter 3: A Wild Cat in Beach City**

Humming to a song named Everything Stays by the same band they were covering, (not really the same band) Stevonnie walked by, but then noticed a person walking near them, however heading the opposite direction.

A male he was, holding a few papers and luggage. Was this guy tricked into thinking the inns, or hotels were near the beach? Certainly, out of their shared knowledge, there was a probability of said event to this stranger.

Clearly, he must have needed assistance.

* * *

"F*cking Nogla..." Wildcat murmured to himself.

He knew all too well that Nogla cheated in that game of Quartz, Parchment, Shears.

Okay, let's be serious. That game is deadly. (Skips said it himself.)

In that game of Rock, Paper Scissors.

He bet that Evan and Lui were pretty blind with what had taken place when they Rock-Paper-Scissored.

Now he has to be the one to book in the hotel.

While Nogla could go and explore Beach City. Alongside Lui.

Well, Lui wasn't the reason he was jealous though. He didn't need anything from the guy at the moment.

Vanoss was busy with the weapons and all the other important stuff. Lost against Lui when they Rock-Paper-Scissored.

He probably hated dealing with it as much as Tyler hated dealing with his own task.

Speaking of his own task, where the hell were the hotels?!

He stopped and looked at the ocean, wanting to throw the luggage in there out of contained irritation.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He turned to his right to see a lady. Probably in her mid-twenties.

Was this a lady even a lady? A transgender? Non-binary? A hermaphrodite? Asexual?

Yeah, the person was hot as hell, but Tyler couldn't place the gender.

But why bother, you'd be cheating on your girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? It seems like you need some help. Are you um, a tourist?"

"Well," Wildcat tried to be as polite as possible. "I'm alright. And, y-yeah, I'm a tourist." He paused, quickly trying to think of what he wanted to say.

"Do you happen to know where Rewind Resort is?"

"Rewind Resort..." They looked through their shared knowledge. "From what I remember, I think it's about a few kilometers outside Beach City. That's the closest resort I know."

"Damn it..." Tyler cursed to himself. He looked back at her. "Thanks for the information, um-"

"It's...Stevonnie." They smiled. "What's your name?"

"T-Tyler. My name's Tyler." He glanced at her one more time. "Thanks again."

Then he walked to the central area of the city. As he was on his way, he began to text the other guys.

I AM WILDCAT: hey guys-

Then pain went through Tyler's entire stomach region, making him drop all the stuff he's holding.

"Sh*t!" He cursed through his teeth clutching his stomach.

His really blurry vision cleared out a little. Still blurry, but not like a few seconds ago.

He quickly picked up the papers which conveniently did not fly away.

He turned to his baggage, which by the way consisted of only two big and heavy bags, and found out one of them open.

Curses coming out of his mouth, he searched quickly through his bag.

"My helmet! Who the fu-" He glanced and saw a young boy with yellow-ish pale skin, short blond hair. With a stereotypical sailor's color, he wore a long-sleeved shirt, pants and a sweater tied to him as if it were a cape.

The boy looked through what could be Wildcat's phone, while tightening the fit on the helmet that our friend here was looking for.

"That son of a b*tch..." Tyler whispered to himself, looking for a gun within the luggage.

The boy looked at him, pulling out a gun.

"Now where can I find some ammo..."

Alerted with the stranger having a gun in hand, the boy quickly picked up his bat on the ground.

Oh yeah. Wildcat missed that.

Swiftly approaching, Onion raised the bat and-

* * *

"What?"

"Come on. Lars and I don't want to waste the ticket!"

"Y-yeah!" Lars blushed awkwardly."

"Well, I guess I'll go. Just don't blame us if-I mean me if we...screw up the moment? Screw up the moment."

"You won't." Lars replied in confidence.

After staring at Lars for half a second, "Yeah. We won't mind."

The fusion smiled. "Alright. So what movie is this?"

"I think it's some sort of some movie adaptation of some dumb novel." Lars said.

"Passions of Xanxor. It better be good. These tickets are costly." Sadie added.

"When's the premiere time?"

Their eyes widened.

"Sadie, I think were late."

"Great! Now we're gonna miss out on so much! I-I could just-"

"Guys," They caught Lars and Sadie's attention. "I know someone who can send us there in seconds!"


	4. Respawn and Revival 1

**Chapter 4: Respawn and Revival Part 1**

"Excuse me, sir." The owner of the restaurant said to our favorite Irish friend we are currently centering on at the moment. "But I cannot allow you and your friends to stay any longer unless you order something from us!"

"For t'e last time," Nogla replied to him. "We're ordering once our friend is here." He turned to the other two seated with him. "Right guys?"

"You've been here for about an hour already! If you don't order in the next 15 minutes, I'm banning you three from Fish Stew Pizza!" Kofi replied to them walking away, ending his line with a slam from the kitchen door.

Vanoss groaned. "What's taking him so long? I don't wanna get kicked out."

"But you were t'e last one in here."

"I know that."

"Maybe he didn't receive your messages." Lui said.

"But the signal in this entire place is strong! All I'm getting is messages from Cartoonz."

Lui chuckled. "Why the f*ck are you getting messages from Cartoonz?"

"Wait, let me read them."

* * *

 **Cartoonz: HELP**

 **Cartoonz: EVAN HELP**

 **Cartoonz: Deliriou lost sea**

 **Cartoonz: OMFG EVAN WERE GONNA DIE OUT HERE**

 **Cartoonz: THIS ISNT A PRANK**

 **Cartoonz: IM SERIOUS**

 **Cartoonz: sh*t delirious**

 **Cartoonz: im gonna die**

 **Cartoonz: delirious is probalby dead**

 **Cartoonz: *probably**

 **Cartoonz: im so sorry if i did u any wrong**

 **Cartoonz: doin this for h2o 2**

 **Cartoonz: im very disappointed in u evan**

 **Cartoonz: good news, the boat is now sinking**

 **Cartoonz: bye see you in hell**

* * *

"That was interesting."

"Somethin' tells me Cartoonz was being serious with all those text messages."

"Nah, he can- oh hey! He just sent a new message."

* * *

 **Cartoonz: nevermind what happened before**

 **Cartoonz: im safe now**

 **Cartoonz: im staying Oregon the moment**

 **Cartoonz: i dont really know how im there but im safe now**

 **Cartoonz: currently gonna have to live in with 2 pairs of twins now**

* * *

"See, Cartoonz is fine." He then kept his phone. "Nothing to worry about.

Then the restaurant doors opened.

Wildcat was finally here.

He quickly spotted the other 3 and sat with them.

"Wildcat! Yer here!"

"It's about time."

"Dude," Evan made his comment. "you look f*cked up! What happened to you?"

" **I** ," Tyler sat down. He pulled out his glasses case. " **just got beaten** ," He put on his glasses. " **by a f*cking kid.** " He closed the glasses case.

"What?" Vanoss.

Lui tried holding his laughter. "Are you serious?"

"He stole my phone, my favorite helmet and beat the sh*t outta me with a f*cking baseball bat! I mean, where are this kid's parents?!"

"T'at kid must be a badass. Like, you have a f*ckin' black eye, Tyler!"

"F*ck me..."

"So," Vanoss interrupted.

Interrupted? Oh well.

"Who's ordering pizza?"


	5. Respawn and Revival 2

**Chapter 5: Respawn and Revival Part 2**

 ** _"MUWAHAHAHAHA!"_**

Stevonnie backed away from the source of maniacal laughter.

It was all an accident.

I mean, what could happen?

After finally seeing _Lapis_ defused for unknown reason, tired on the shores of Beach City, they find this  stranger and save him.

Clearly, Lapis did most of the work.

Stevonnie found him though.

Now, it was clear to the both of them that Lapis found the stranger quite… enticing.

For some unknown reason, she did.

Coincidentally, so did the stranger once he was conscious.

Although, the stranger wasn't as attracted to Lapis as Lapis was to him.

But he was still attracted.

They watched the two talk, and quickly the two started to feel comfortable with each other.

They both found it adorable.

What? They're two kids. What do you expect?

Then, involuntarily, their gem began to _glow_.

Each facet began to glow, patterning from rosy pink to turquoise teal, except the central facet, which glowed same color as the sky was when they first fused together.

Then it sparkled and sent a beam of energy.

They both startled and slightly panicked as they watch the beam head for Lapis.

Lapis's gem in particular.

The beam hit her gem, which glowed brightly in reaction.

Her hands were on the stranger's shoulders as the light spread through her body.

She was slowly falling for him.

She didn't know what was going on but she enjoyed that surged of what would be fusion energy.

The stranger saw she was falling for him.

If you readers knew who this stranger was, you wouldn't be surprised that he wanted her to fall for him.

So his body glowed as well when he pulled Lapis closer to him.

And incredibly, the two people Stevonnie found near the Beach City shores were fused together.

If only you readers would realize who this stranger was, you would then realize how bad, or good, this may be.

Back to reality, the glow from the new fusion disappeared, and what was left was a humanoid figure.

Slightly taller than Stevonnie, let's say about a foot, they had a slightly shorter version of Lapis's hairstyle.

Their skin was a lot more light blue, their hair more dark blue.

Their top was Lapis's top, but with a hood and dirty white sleeves.

They had Lapis's skirt, but it was a mini skirt, and ragged blue capris jeans could be seen under.

Probably from the stranger was the matching blue converse they wore.

The new fusion began to laugh maniacally, walking slowly towards them.

To Stevonnie, it was quite disturbing, paying attention to their not-well-blended voices.

It's like Lapis gained some accent from somewhere in the United States.

"L-Lapis?" They questioned.

Lapis + Stranger giggled in amusement.

"Lapis isn't here right now, Steven- I-I mean Stevonnie." They grinned.

Take note that their eyes can glitch from mirror eyes to normal ones.

"Where is she?"

"Oh my God, **are you f*cking stupid or something?** " _Take note that the stranger is mysteriously dominant in the fusion_.

"We're fused, damn it!" Their voices was pretty mixed up, like Malachite's.

At one point, they sounded like Lapis, other times like the stranger.

"Now, Stevonnie," They turned to gaze at the ocean.

Stevonnie paid attention to their gem. _It was scratched and leaking red liquid._

Although they wished it was not blood, they both knew truly it was.

"Lapis and…" They paused. Clearly the stranger wasn't revealing his name.

"I've been treated like sh*t lately. Garbage."

They turned to Stevonnie.

"What's the best way to get rid of a bad mood?"

"Letting it all out?" They answered.

Lapis + Stranger paused for a moment.

"That's not actually bad. Thanks!"

Then two pairs of water wings came out from their back. The upper resembled arms, while the other were really wings.

Only the water was mixed with blood.

They lifted themselves into the air, the arm wings gaining water-made daggers.

"Woah…"

Stevonnie saw in awe their complete mastery with hydrokinesis. Most especially in morphing out weapons.

Wait a minute. Weapons?

"Wait! What are those for?"

Lapis + Stranger summoned a mask from their gem. "For following your advice!"

"How does that have to do in following what I said?"

"Why? Can't a little murder work out? I mean, you're not gonna get hurt or anything."

"Murder?!"

"Dibs on this one!" Evan quickly said, grabbing one slice.

"Damn it." Lui cursed. "I was about to get that one!"

"That one nearly looks like mine, Lui."

"But yours looks tastier."

"Come on, Lui." Wildcat caught his attention. "I get the one with no f*cking meat in it! Nogla got the one I wanted."

"Not my fault you were too slow, Tyler." Nogla commented, chewing on his pizza slice.

See, they ordered a four slice pizza, each a different flavor.

"Just dig in." Wildcat told Lui, taking a bite of his slice in an irritated manner.

"Fine." Then he bit into his.

And Lui knew, the moment he tasted the pizza, he knew that was the best pizza he ever tasted.

Before he could comment on how good his slice was, he was interrupted with Evan slamming his fist on the table.

Vanoss swallowed, eyes red and teary.

"Evan?" Wildcat questioned.

"Are you ok-"

But Nogla got cut off as Vanoss began to cough, and cough and cough.

"Woah! Are you alright, man?" Wildcat.

Lui then took notice of something.

"What the f- **YOU'RE COUGHING OUT SMOKE!** "

He was right.

And the harder Evan coughed, the more smoke come out of him.

*cough* "Water..." *cough*

Lui quickly rose a bit from his seat, grabbed Evan's nearby drink which Evan should've drank from seconds ago, and tried to make Evan drink it.

Oh, what else is getting worse, hmm?

Who is this stranger? And why did Lapis let him be the dominant figure in the fusion?


	6. Dream Talk

**Chapter 6: Dream Talk**

"Hey,"

Steven looked to see a familiar girl.

"How's it so far, Mr. Universe?"

Steven looked at his cash register.

Empty, but sparkly though.

"Not so good."

"Don't worry about it," Her hand laid on his right shoulder, "that's how it always goes for the newbs around here."

Steven chuckled, "I guess you're right, Ms. Maheswaran."

"Wanna have lunch together later?"

"Su-"

The sound of glass alerted the two, with one of the people in, who happened to be recognized as one of the Cool Kids, screaming in reaction, also getting everyone else's attention.

The cause was of discord was clearly a robber.

He was just some average-looking guy, wearing a pig helmet, a really lose cat shirt, zebra-striped pants and sneakers.

Brunette, Peridot green eyes, Caucasian white skin, average thick build…

Why in the world is this guy being narrated like some crush?

Well, let's just say he looked like the same guy Steven [and Connie] met earlier. The one looking for that resort.

Any-

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR! ALL OF YOU!" He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at everyone in the room.

Steven obliged.

Sending a glare to everyone, "Put all the money in the center of this room."

Everyone began to hesitantly obey.

He fired in the air.

"FASTER!"

And faster did they go.

Steven couldn't do anything.

There was no money in his register, as mentioned.

When all money seemed to be in the center, the robber scanned for someone.

"You," he aimed his gun at Connie, "come here and count all this."

"What?" Connie replied in an unwilling tone.

He loaded the gun and began to approach her.

"I said," he took a heavy grip on Connie's arm, "come here AND COUNT ALL THIS!"

He pulled her out her counter and threw her into the pile of cash.

Firing into the air, then aiming at Connie, "Do it now or die."

Steven gasped.

Suddenly, the register turned into his mother's sword.

And his gut said the rest of his thoughts at that moment.

He quickly grabbed the sword, summoned his shield, and yelled a battle cry.

The robber was alerted and gracefully dodged the sword and shield.

He threw the gun at Steven, in which was blocked by the shield, and pulled out his _signature_ shotgun.

Steven got back to stance as he heard the gun cock.

"You've got a lot of stuff in you, kid," he remarked, shooting. "I'm impressed."

Steven flinched as the bullets began hitting his shield.

He swung at the robber with the shield, which the robber dodges once more.

Sword swing…dodged again.

Each time Steven swung at the robber, the robber would dodge successfully.

At the sword's 4th or 5th swing towards him, the robber made a different move and blocked the weapon with his own shotgun.

He pushed hard enough to send Steven back.

But Steven never gave up.

The boy swung for the robber's stomach which he successfully impaled.

However, he was sent back.

He got up, but everything was black, like the place was black.

Steven turned, but jumped at the sight of the robber, with the sword still through him.

"How could you," His face was filled with anger. His eyes weren't so visible, but one can see tears.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled.

"How could you, Steven." His eyes were mirrors.

Lapis could be heard.

"Wh-wha…?"

"I thought you cared about me!"

"B-but I do!"

"You don't even know. You don't even know anything." This time, Lapis's voice was a lot clearer. The robber's voice could still be faintly heard.

"I had to set myself free on my own! I could've done that earlier had I not thought of…of, YOU!" The mirror eyes were gaining its own cracks.

"I thought we were friends, Steven…" he looked away. Looking back, bitter, "I thought you'd help me."

"L-lapis, I…" the shield poofed. "I'm so sorry. I-I should've-"

But he cut himself off.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU, LAPIS?!" Steven yelled angrily.

Steven began to cry, "You kept pushing me away. You didn't have to. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUSE WITH JASPER JUST FOR ME!"

"I wanted to help, but you kept saying no, a-and now you're blaming me for not helping you…"

"St-Steven…" The robber's voice was clearer once more.

"NO!" Steven then hit the sword impaling the robber, causing the sword and the robber to poof.

Steven's eyes widened.

"What the-" 

The poof reversed.

The robber was back.

Still impaled.

He then pulled out the sword impaling him.

As he dropped the sword, his mirror eyes broke, and he collapsed to the ground.

Steven then lifted his body, but dropped it after discovering water leaking out the robber's broken eye sockets, his mouth and his stab wound.

What terrified Steven more was that blood was mixed with the leaking water.

He soon swelled in fear as the water began to flood and maybe drown him.

* * *

"Table for five, please."

"Right this way, madam!"

Rebecca smiled as she was surrounded by the calm atmosphere appropriate for that evening.

She looked at every familiar face, happy and having the time of their lives together.

She was brought outside, and was seated at the same seat Connie and Steven's family sat in the restaurant she was which was called The Crab Shack.

"Here's the menu, madam."

"Thank you."

She then put down the menu and pulled out this time her ukulele that she brings everywhere.

She gazed at the night sky and how well it was with the ocean.

Bright sparkly blue.

She smiled harder.

She put the ukulele at the side of her seat and opened the menu.

The first thing she saw however, was a bunch of papers.

The first words she saw being _"She was trapped in a mirror"._

She pulled these out, read the words and immediately recognized who wrote these. 

"Beach City, is but a wonderful place…" she said to herself.

She took a look and saw the men she was expecting to have arrived.

She smiled once more.

* * *

Steven felt moist.

The water… _Malachite's Realm?_

 _Impossible._

Steven opened his eyes.

It was like Malachite's Realm, but it wasn't.

One, there was no signs of the color green.

Good.

Two, the water was mixed with blood.

Bad.

And disgusting too.

Steven turned to see a lone figure. 

Chained.

And, giggling to himself maniacally?

Steven gasped.

 _The stranger!_

"Those b*tches don't know what they were gonna get…" He giggled some more.

"Good thing we took care of them…"

The stranger, rather.

"Excuse me?"

The stranger looked to see Steven.

Steven got to see the stranger, on his own for once.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked in an unwelcoming tone.

Black hair, pale white skin, bluish-white eyes, pointed nose.

"My name's Steven. S-Steven Universe."

"So you're that Steven kid Lapis's been talking about, huh?"

Blue hoodie, white shirt, black jeans, blue converse.

"You know about Lapis?"

"Of course I do! She's cool. I mean, we're here, as in Lapis and I, and all we ever do is talk. Do you even know what happens when you talk with somebody?"

"Yeah. You get to know the other person better!"

He chuckled. "Exactly."

Suddenly, the stranger felt a tug.

He was being pulled down.

"Damn it! What does she want now?!"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at Steven, alerted.

"Oh, Lapis is getting' crazy lately. I-I can't be sure if she's crazy about this… **_'fusion'_** thing or if she's crazy **_for me_** ," he giggled after the last word he said. "J-just don't die, alright?"

"Wait, 'don't die'?" 

Then Steven watched as he sunk down, which was followed by a giant splash from behind.

Steven turned.

It was Lapis.

She was laughing really hard.

Her wings were out, but were blood wings instead.

The chains were loose on her.

The gem was cracked.

Her eyes mirrors.

"Lapis!"

She abruptly stopped, stared at Steven, chuckled and yelled, "STEVEN!"

Water pulled the boy to the water gem, and Lapis squeezed him in an embrace, laughing still.

"Steven!" She smiled at him, red tears on her blue face. "You don't know what I'm going through right now!"

"W-what do you mean? What happened?"

"Isn't-"She cut herself off.

"Isn't who, Lapis?"

"I-I can't tell you, or he'll get angry."

"Who? The guy you're fused with?"

"Yes…" She closed her eyes and savored this stranger's greatness.

If there was even a good sense of greatness from this stranger anyway.

"He's… really sweet. He tries his hardest to make people who need it happy, a-and he tries his hardest to kill people who deserve it."

"Kill? I don't think there's exactly something good in death-"

"But he's a just man, Steven! He's… perfect."

Steven shuts up and looks at Lapis's gem.

"What happened to your gem?"

He was dropped, and he gave an "oof".

"M-my gem?" Her eyes glitched. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"B-but it's cracked, a-and bleeding and-"

"I said," Water clung unto Steven.

Correction. _Blood clung unto Steven._

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH IT!"

And Steven was body slammed.

"And nothing's wrong with _**him **_ either."

Then she let a hand down to the floor, which was grabbed immediately by what could be the stranger's hand.

Covered in blood.

She looked downward as the blood-water covered her.

Steven shielded his eyes from blinding rosy and bluish purple light.

Steven then opened them to see the new fusion.

They glared at him, summoning their weapon which really wasn't a weapon: their mask.

Putting it on, "You better run, Universe. You better run."

"Run?"

"Oh my-" They giggled, and laughed really hard.

Steven had only one word in his mind to describe them. He wasn't sure of the meaning of it but context clues from reading The Spirit Morph Saga helped.

"What the- Y-you're acting…delirious!"

They stopped, and then they squished Steven's cheeks.

"See, it's not my fault I'm acting that way. It ain't Lapis's fault either."

The mask was pressing onto Steven's face.

"For one, delirious? **THAT'S ME**!"

And water clogged up Steven's system. 

* * *

Steven woke up on his bed.

"Wha...?"

There was a note on his forehead.

He removed it and began to read in silence.

* * *

 _"Dear Steven,_

 _If you are reading this then you must be awake. Garnet found you defused with Connie near the shore, unconscious. We brought you to bed as quickly as possible. Connie woke up and told us what the both of you encountered. We couldn't believe it but we knew it was true. If you're wondering where we are, we are out in town looking for Lapis and... that stranger._

 _There's some food in the fridge so you won't get hungry. Connie's now at her home. Kudos to Greg._

 _Hope you're all okay! Stay safe._

 _Love,_  
 _Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl_

* * *

 __

Steven sighed in relief and went back to sleep.

* * *

"You guys took a while," Rebecca grabbed a bread stick, "what happened?"

"One word: accident." Wildcat replied in an irritated tone.

She swallowed. "Accident?"

"We nearly ran over this girl." Vanoss said.

"Yeah," Wildcat joined in, "she looked like she came from some dumb cosplaying event."

"There's never a cosplaying event here in Beach City," she then bit into the bread stick once more, chewed and swallowed, "but there are some freaky aliens though."

"Aliens?" Nogla got intrigued.

"Are you sure about that?" Vanoss questioned.

She finishes the bread stick and begins her history lesson.

"It was said that thousands of years ago, aliens came to Earth to get its resources. However, some random war broke out and left the planet in destruction. Only five remained alive and now live on Earth up until this day. These aliens, well, they have gemstones on their bodies and these are believed to give them strength and power. You four might've nearly ran over one of them."

"Was one of them blue?" Wildcat asked.

"Blue? But the Crystal Gems don't even-oh!"

She quickly grabbed her ukulele.

"I hope you gentlemen don't mind if I-"

"Break into song?" Vanoss cut her off.

"Yup." She looked down on the instrument.

"Let me sing to you fellas a song by _Beach City's newest and youngest hero, Steven Universe._ "

"Wait," Lui stopped her. "Tell us first about this _Steven Universe_."

"Then you can sing." Nogla added.

"Well, Steven is the son of the carwash guy at, well, the car wash. He lives in the house under that statue I directed you to. He calls himself a Crystal Gem, considering he's part-alien and wants to, you know, protect Beach City from any danger. First, the ocean robbery and then one attempted alien invasion. The people here love him. He's A.K.A 'The Shine of Beach City'."

She paused. "He's about twelve, by the way."

Then she strummed her ukulele and sang:

 _" **She** was trapped in a mirror_

 _And it couldn't be clearer_

 _ **She** wanted to leave this place_

 _And get **her** self back in space_

 _And men, you might think **she** 's a criminal_

 _But **her** friendship comes through subliminal_

 _ **Lapis Lazuli** , **you** fled into the bottom of the sea_

 _ **Lapis Lazuli** , **you** were so mad, but then **you** came around to  he"_

"Wait, wait, wait," Wildcat broke the moment, "this lady's name is Lapis Lazuli?"

"Most of these aliens are named after the gemstone they possess." Rebecca put down her ukulele.

"And no one even cared about them?" Vanoss asked. "As in, the aliens?"

"I know this guy. His name's Ronaldo, and he's almost there."

"Now I'm starting to believe the people here are stupid," Lui remarked.

"Well, they're not stupid enough to figure out what wrong thing the Mayor's up to."

"A mayor runs this small place?" Nogla asked.

"Yup," Rebecca said. "You know what? I think we have a lot to talk about tonight."


	7. The Real Beginning

**Chapter 7: The Real Beginning  
**

"Do ye even trust what t'at Rebecca person is sayin'?" Daithi asked Lui, drinking a bottle of water.

"Lui?"

Of course, he had to be on his stupid phone.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to ye."

Lui directed his eyes to Nogla.

"What do you think? Of course not," he replied, going back to his phone. "That's why Vanoss and Wildcat are out for a reason. To, you know, get a better view of the place."

"Hey!"

The two turned to their left to see Evan and Tyler exhausted.

"So?"

"She's f*cking right, Lui." Vanoss crossed his arms as he laid his back next to Lui.

"No way." Nogla exclaimed.

"How does she know about this stuff anyway?" Wildcat questioned, putting a hand on a hip. "It's like she's some, goddess over this damn place."

"Goddess?"

"Uh…' _Beware the Water Witch, for she has joined hands with the masked Murderer._ '?"

"That probably means something else, Wildcat." Lui put his phone back to his pocket. "At one point, Rebecca just, spoon feeds us with information and then suddenly she's just speaking in riddles?"

"I noticed." Nogla said.

And on cue, an object flew and hit the glass the guys were leaning on.

"HOLY SH*T!"

"WHAT THE F*CK?"

"What just happened?"

"Where the hell did that come from-"

Wildcat cut himself off as he saw two children from a distance. 

"Is this some sword?" Evan's words broke Tyler's train of thought.

Vanoss picked up the sword and observed it details.

It was bright, sparkly and flashy, like some stereotypical princess sword.

However, it gleamed elegance, strength, and sharpness, like how real swords should be.

He stared at the blade, and saw how shiny it was.

It was so shiny he could see his own face.

As he tilted it, sunlight hit the blade.

As it shined, he saw the image of a woman, with big, poofy hair.

Seeing the image made him drop the weapon.

"Evan?" Nogla questioned.

"I feel like that sword is f*cking haunted by a ghost or something!" He replied, backing away from the weapon.

"How?" Lui was amused with Vanoss's reaction.

"It was shiny like a mirror, but for a split-second, I saw someone else instead of myself."

"Uh, excuse us,"

The four turned to see two children.

One male, the other female.

The male was quite short, had curly dark brown hair, and wore a pink star-printed shirt, jeans and sandals.

The female was slightly taller, had an Indian ethnicity and wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a collar and button-up neck, blue shorts, peach shoes and a glow bracelet.

"Okay…?" Evan shrugged.

"Uh, see…" The female spoke first, "My friend and I were just practicing some…defense sports…with swords and uh-"

"We kinda need that sword," The male finished.

"Wait a minute," Wildcat spoke up, keeping Evan from giving his reply.

He picked up the sword. "You're telling us that you two have been using this thing?"

"Yeah…" The boy replied, pulling out the scabbard of the sword in Tyler's hands.

* * *

Steven and Connie's eyes widened when the sword was simply handed to them by the same guy they met yesterday.

"Just be careful with…stuff like this, alright?"

Connie took the sword.

"We will." Steven smiled.

The two children then began to walk away. 

Tyler crossed his arms and smiled lightly as he watched the children walk away.

 _Something's off with these kids._

"Yo, Evan?" Tyler asked his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Something's off with these kids."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you guys about that lady I got directions from before I got beat up?" 

"Why?" Lui walked closer, signaling that he was joining the conversation.

"It's just… those kids…"

"What about 'em?" Nogla did what Lui just did.

"They look a lot like that lady."

"Maybe they're just…'er kids!"

"Her kids? They look like her parents! But as kids."

Evan chuckled a bit. "Say, Wildcat?"

"What now?"

"Hope you don't mind if you bring 'em back here."

"Well, WH-oh! Right. We haven't asked them yet."

* * *

"See anything, Garnet?" Amethyst asked, eating the rest of a soda can.

"Not ye-wait. I think I do."

"What do you see?" Pearl joined the conversation, holding up her spear.

"I see…4 men." 

"Four men? For what reason? Surely 4 humans couldn't be involved in this!"

"Well, they must be involved, because I can't stop seeing them."

"It's not about why they're involved." Amethyst spoke. "Are they bad or not?"

"Hmm…Awfully good question, Amethyst." Garnet put the Ruby hand to her forehead. "It's quite hard to tell."

"Oh, we have to find out somehow." Pearl said. "I don't want to deal with two, blabbering nuisances!"

"Relax. I see victory in the end anywa-"

Cackling laughter cut her off.

"Look what we've found! The Crystal Gems!"

The three turned around, weapons ready to see the person- er, persons they were looking for.

"We've been looking for you." They said in a smile.

"I was told that this will end in a great fight. An f*cking amazing one…" He mentioned, summoning a bloody water dagger.

The Gems took note of their dialogue and their audibility of voices.

Lapis was more audible than the stranger, but since when did Lapis ever cuss?

"Well, give yourself a pat on the back, Stevonnie 2.0!" Amethyst insulted.

"That's right!" Pearl joined in.

"We are the Crystal Gems! And you just got yourself," Garnet readied a Sapphire gauntlet towards the other fusion, "DISAPPOINTED!"

WHOOSH!

In instinct, they sprouted wings, flew up avoiding the blast.

"Is that all you f*cking got?!"

Garnet growled in irritation, regenerating another Sapphire fist.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Pearl's turn.

She began shooting blasts in the air with her spear.

However, the fusion dodged each blast, sprouting extra water arms with a spear of their own whilst dodging.

The daggers in the fusion's real hands, turned into gauntlets, with daggers in it.

They chuckled. "Nice try, salt shaker!"

SNAP!

"ARGH!" They rubbed their back in pain as they looked at Amethyst.

"What the f-AHH!"

Amethyst got to lasso the fusion to her, but the fusion got to cut the whip before doing so with their daggers.

"You motherf*ckers."

"Gems! Now!"

Hearing Garnet's yell, the three- er- four advanced to Lapis+Stranger.

The daggers shifted into a water copy of Amethyst's whip.

The extra arms readied its spear.

The Gauntlets enlarged in size and form.

With the _stranger's voice_ more audible, " _Ready, Delirious_?"

In **Lapis's** more **audible voice** , " **Hell yeah! I'm f*cking ready!** "

The fusion charged, first cutting the whip with the spear, then blocking Pearl's spear while simultaneously fighting off Garnet's gauntlets.

Amethyst tied the fusion in her whip.

"Gotcha!"

The fusion alerted by this, pushed Garnet away with sheer force.

The water arms spotted an opening while Pearl paused watching Garnet be blown away.

The salt shaker got her sash cut and then got impaled there with a water spear.

Amethyst's eyes widened as Pearl poofed into her gem.

She then summoned another whip to aim for the water arms.

It was a failed attempt, as the whip went through.

"What the-"

Then the fusion rolled themselves into the whip, the extra arms ready to attack Amethyst.

The quartz gem shook the whip causing an electric charge.

The fusion yelled in the sudden shock.

"Ha ha!" exclaimed Amethyst.

But her moment was ruined as a sharp-edged whip of water hit her.

It hit her so many times her body was about to bleed.

In seconds, she poofed back into her gem as well.

" ** _Hmmph._** " They let out, as they got their way through the whip.

" **Let's get the hell outta here.** "

" _But there's still 2 of them!_ "

" **So? I bet she'd only worry about these b*tches.** " He replied to herself, grabbing the Pearl and the Amethyst.

" _Well, what should we do with them?_ " They began walking back, heading into the city.

" **Bring 'em everywhere. That way, they won't even f*cking bother to regenerate.** "

" _And the other two? Like, what if we bump into her again or something?_ "

" **Split 'em apart.** "

* * *

"Hey!" Steven and Connie stopped and turned to the owner of the voice.

Tyler.

To put him to detail, he has light brown hair, tan skin, peridot green eyes and an average height. Here he wore an open jacket with a hoodie (which had cute little pig ears popping out) colored light pink, a white shirt under it, blue jeans and sneakers. He wore glasses, a wristwatch and apparently, has a black eye.

The tourist and his companions approached them.

"Have you heard of this...Steven Universe kid, by any chance?"

"I-I'm Steven Universe," Steven replied. "What brings the sudden question about me?"

"Oh, uh," Vanoss continued after Wildcat, "it's just...people have been telling us about, well, you."

Now for Evan, he has really dark brown hair, white skin, really dark brown eyes and is almost as tall as Wildcat. It's clear that he has an Asian ethnicity. He wore a black shirt, under it a light periwinkle collared and long-sleeved shirt. He wore gray jeans and some red converse shoes. A pair of VanossGaming themed headphones were resting on him. Just like Tyler, he wore a wristwatch.

"Really?" Steven's eyes starred out.

"I mean, yeah." Lui added in.

Lui, well, he has dark brown hair, slightly darker than tan skin, hazel brown eyes and is about Vanoss's height. It's apparent that Lui has a hispanic ethnicity. He wore a cute monkey hoodie-jacket, with a gray shirt under. He wore black jeans and sneakers. He also wore short, fingerless gloves.

"And we just wanted to talk with you about stuff." Nogla joined.

Nogla though, has dark brown hair, tan skin, olive green eyes and, compared to the other 3, was about a head and a neck taller than them. He wore a green collared shirt, quite like the one his GTA character wore, dark blue jeans, black sneakers and long, slightly ripped, fingerless gloves. He wore glasses. Like Evan, headphones rested on him too. These, however, had "( :: )" as a design.

"Cool! Like what?"

"Well, uh..." Wildcat paused, taking a look at Connie. "It's kind of a private conversation."

"It won't take too long, right?" Connie asked, swinging lightly the sheathed sword.

Nogla blew a raspberry. "Of course not!"

He paused, "Well, I hope so."

"So," Steven started to follow them to an area away from people's ears (with Connie watching from a distance), "what's up?" 

* * *

" **I'm f*cking bored!** "

" _Jeez, Delirious. You could at least, I don't know, look for some people._ "

" **I have the urge to kill random strangers, Lapis. It's not like I could control it after a battle!** "

They paused in the middle of a sidewalk.

" **Besides,** " The wings disappeared. So did the extra arms. " **you should know this by now.** "

" _Well, your friends aren't here, now aren't they?_ "

" **I know that.** "

"Look who's sounding like an old married couple."

The eyes of the fusion widened and quickly turned around, water weapons ready.

They looked to see a woman, with short curled brunette hair, glasses and tan skin.

" ** _Who are you?!_** "

"My name is Rebecca." She smiled behind eyeless, shiny glasses.

" ** _What do you want?!_** "

"I'm just here for a question."

" ** _And what is it?_** "

"Do you know the Crystal Gems?"

" _...Yes._ "

"How about **_Calibre_** and his companions? "

" **Who? Calibre?!** " The accent got heavy.

"Yes. **_Calibre_** , _Fong_ , **Nogla**...and  Wildcat. Do you know them?"

" **W-what do you want with 'em?** "

Rebecca smirked. "Well, I just a favor from you, that well... concerns you,"

The fusion lowered their weapons.

"... ** _two_**."

* * *

"T'at's one hell of a sword, Steven!" Nogla took a look on Rose's sword.

After some more talking, Connie got into the conversation, while Evan looked for a bathroom.

He began swinging it lightly. "It's so cute and badass at the same time!"

"You might wanna be careful with that." Connie informed

The Irish man blew a raspberry. "I've handled more dangerous weapons, just so yo-"

SHUNK!

Gasps cut Nogla off.

"GARNET!"

"S-STEVEN!" Nogla began to sweat, hearing the voice of what could be, Garnet.

Nogla then jumped as red-violet lights, smoke and pressure covered him.

His eyes were wide open.

He turned back.

A Ruby and a Sapphire were found on the sand.

He glanced at the sword, seeing the same figure Evan described.

He slowly put down the sword, facing everyone else.

"I'm not responsible."

Steven ran to the two gems on the ground.

"G-Garnet?"

Wildcat and Lui glared at Nogla.

Connie went to comfort Steven.

"What were you doing?" Wildcat gritted through his teeth.

"You just killed someone, man!" Lui raised his voice.

"Hey! Don't blame me fer not lookin'!"

"Uh,"

The 3 stopped to find Vanoss.

The Canadian apparently just arrived from the bathroom.

"what just happened?"

Nogla began to explain. "Well, see, uh-"

"Nogla killed someone the kid knows by accident." Tyler cut him off.

Vanoss's eyes directed to Daithi.

"Really?"

"I swear! IT WAS A F*CKING ACCIDENT!"


	8. Talk and Discourse

**Chapter 8: Talking and Discourse**

The guys looked Steven and Connie.

"Just calm down Steven." Connie smiled at him, patting his back. "I mean, they can reform, right?"

"Y-yeah," Steven wipes off his tears. "they can..."

Evan looked at Daithi.

"You better f*cking apologize man." He glared at him.

"I was about to anyway." The Irish man replied in the same tone.

He approached Steven. "Hey,"

Steven looks up at Daithi, realizing how tall he was.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened there. I just, wasn't really payin' attention..."

"It's okay... Their gems aren't cracked anyway." Steven gets up, with Ruby and Sapphire in his hands.

"I mean," Steven paused and glanced at the two gems. "I wonder why Garnet even crashed into us in the first place."

"That's an awfully good question." Evan remarked, with the other two nodding to each other in agreement.

"Do you think there's a gem monster nearby, Steven?" Connie asked.

"I don't really-"

But then he got cut off as the Sapphire began to glow.

Steven gasped.

"Sapphire!" He exclaimed with starry eyes, watching the gem float into air, regaining its form.

The guys backed away.

Sapphire slowly landed on the ground.

Before she spoke, Steven embraced her.

"Sapphire! You're back!"

She smiled and giggled.

"I am."

Steven gave her the Ruby gem. "Ruby hasn't reformed yet."

She gently took hold of her and kissed the gemstone. "I saw."

"Wait," Vanoss got everyone's attention. "What did we just witness here?"

Let's just say Rebecca didn't explain about regeneration and fusion.

"Well-" Steven began to explain but-

"We gems have the ability to regenerate if our bodies get injured."

She paused, glancing at the guys and Connie. "As long as the gemstone is still alright."

"But weren't you like, someone else?" Wildcat questioned.

Lui joined the conversation, "I mean, we saw this tall lady and-"

"That was Garnet. A fusion gem."

"Fusion?" Evan asked.

"Gems have the ability to fuse with other gems. It is the ultimate connection between them." She then smiled staring intently at Ruby's base form.

"I suppose ye have a strong relationship with that...gem, right?" Nogla awkwardly asked, pointing at Ruby's gem.

"Yes, I do." Sapphire brushed her bangs, revealing her single eye, shocking the guys and Connie a little bit. "Ruby means...a lot to me. She even feels the same way."

"When will she come back?" Evan asked.

"Once I'm done talking about my future vision."

"Future vision?!" The guys exclaimed altogether.

"Did you expect to see us then, Sapphire?" Lui asked, crossing his arms in confidence.

"Quite. The repetition of four figures cannot be ignored."

"What's gonna happen next then?" Wildcat asked her.

"A friend of yours will get beat up." The Ruby gem glowed as Sapphire frowned at Nogla.

The guys except for Daithi began to laugh and giggle, like schoolgirls watching their best friend get noticed by senpai.

Watching Ruby regenerate in the laughter of his friends,

"F*ck my life." Nogla remarked.

* * *

"All you need to do is to bring them all to me."

" _What about Steven_?"

"Do what you want with him. Well, except for killing him."

Rebecca stopped, hearing dirty, dirty, dirty and disturbing noises.

She adjusted her glasses. "Are you jerking off?"

ZIIIP!

The fusion looked at her, brushing their skirt downward, face blushing purple. " _Y..._ **no**."

"I still have no idea what your gender is."

" _M-male. I'm... pretty male_." They dusted their hands. " **I mean, how else could I jerk of- I mean not jerk off?**"

She simply giggled in front of them.

"I have regrets of not knowing the other half of you better..."

Rebecca got off her chair. "Speaking of which, do you have a name?"

" _Of course!_ **We f*cking do!** "

"I mean, a name for you, as a...fusion?" She crossed her arms. "What's a good way of mashing Lapis Lazuli and..."

" _H2O Delirious_?"

"Yeah."

" ** _Well, Delazulirious seems nice..._** "

* * *

Garnet adjusted her shades, center eye looking at the guys, the other two at Steven, "You're saying they're your friends now."

"Yeah!" Steven replied with starry eyes.

"They might be a tad bit offensive, but other than that, I think they're okay." Connie added.

"See? Even Connie likes them too!"

"I'm surprised I didn't see you would like them." Garnet crossed her arms after adjusting her now clear shades. "I suggest you two keep caution still. I couldn't stop seeing 4 men in my vision, and I have a bad feeling about these new...friends of yours, Steven."

"Of course, Garnet." Steven replied in confidence. "Just don't let Pearl and Amethyst overreact, okay? Besides, where are they?"

"Speaking of Pearl and Amethyst, I have to hurry up and get to that...mysteriously horrible fusion." She said, holding in her fists.

She knelt down to Steven, "Stay safe." Then she kissed his forehead.

"Also, they might be in for a surprise." She said, standing up.

She then got up and sped away, leaving Steven starry eyed.

* * *

 _"Come on, you seem worth it."_

 _"You too, Amethyst; if you had some damn patience I'd be doin' it already."_

 _"Hey. Just keep 'er goin', hmm, Owl?"_

 _"You've gotta be kidding me..."_

* * *

 **"What makes you think you have any rights with what you've done?"**

 **"Rights with what? I was just doin' my job! It's not like I knew ye would be involved in it."**

 **"I live here. This place? The residence of the Crystal Gems. And just so you know, I am their leader."**

 **"Well, now I wish I f*ckin' left ye stabbed with t'e sword owned by yer previous leader! The kid can tell sh*t, by the way."**

* * *

 _ **"You have no manners. You know that, right?"**_

 ** _"Who said I did? And what kind of manners are you talking about, Pearl?"_**

 ** _"Your manners in fighting of course! You-HEY!"_**

 ** _"My manners and yours must be real different, hmm?"_**

 ** _"That's just your assumption."_**

 ** _"Good to know that you know."_**

* * *

"Steven, Connie, and whoever the f*ck you guys are, one of these days...God damn, I can't think of what to say."

*laughter*

"It's just- could you guys just shut-" Giggling. " the f*ck up?!"

"Uh, keep going?"

"Right, right, right. We, we're grateful."

"For what?"

"For just, giving some care. Most people would just... treat us like sh*t anyway."

* * *

"Steven!"

"GAH!"

Steven saw nothing but Connie.

"You passed out!"

 ** _"Yeah..."_**

 _"You alright?"  
_  
 **"What happened to ye?"**

"Need us to send you to the hospital or...?"

"Guys, I'M FINE." Steven shut them all up, beginning to rise from the sand.

Wildcat asked Connie, "Does he usually black out?"

"N-no. If anything, it's the first time I've seen him do so."

"You wanna rest or something?" Vanoss asked. "Looks like you went through some...dream trauma."

"Maybe I'll just go back to the house." Steven looked to the ocean to calm himself. "You guys can come in! I was actually gonna try and invite you guys over!"

"Already? Ye know, ye just met us today."

"Not really," Steven motioned everyone else to follow him. "Connie and I have met Tyler!"

The other 3 looked at him. "What? Since when?" Tyler reacted.

He paused. "Well, you two kids kinda remind me of someone else though."

* * *

 **"Glad that was over with."**

 _"I don't know... This Rebecca was really informative."_

 **"To the point where she f*cking knows you?"**

 _"How come she doesn't know about you?"_

 **"I don't know! I mean I'm not from Delmarva, I'm from North Carolina!"**

 _"Look-"_

She got cut off by sound of vibration.

Getting his phone, they saw image of the one calling.

 _ **Cartoonz.**_

Oddly, the picture of his... friend was drawn in a cartoonish format. (A format almost identical to the one in Gravity Falls)

Heh. No wonder his name is Cartoonz.

 _"Who's-"_

 **"He's nobody."**

They quickly declined the call and kept their phone.

As they kept walking, _"Nobody? I've lived long enough to know a look like that means he's somebody."_

 **"He's none of your business, Lazuli!"**

They stopped in the middle of the road.

 _"I just wanted to know who he was."_

 **"Not until you tell me more about this Jasper b*tch."**

* * *

"You don't really have to do all this for us, Steven." Vanoss said, watching Steven place sandwiches on the table.

"I just wanted to be... uh, what's the word?"

"Hospitable?" Connie finished, putting down a pitcher of water next to the sandwiches.

"Yeah!" Steven smiled with starry eyes. "Thanks Connie!"

"No problem." She smiled too, sitting right next to Wildcat, who was seated on the couch with the other three.

Steven paused. "Wait! I'll be right back!"

He then ran up the staircase to get something.

"Where does this kid get all this energy?" Lui asked.

"I wonder too." Nogla replied.

Connie giggled. "Well, it's Steven! He's always full of energy."

"Huh." Evan shrugged, removing his shades.

"So, do you guys have a job, or something?" Connie asked awkwardly. Dumb question, but come on, guys!

"Well," Nogla spoke but then Steven came down.

Steven brought down his ukulele, no longer a star printed violin.

The Irish man had an idea.

He, with a smirk, looked at each of his friends.

Vanoss caught the message he delivered, by giving a face that begged Nogla to stop what he was doing.

"Hey," He whispered to Steven. "Mind if I borrow that?"

Being the only one who could hear Nogla's whispering perfectly, he began to feel like punching the Irish man in the face.

 _We have no time for music. God damn it, Nogla._

Daithi gets the instrument, adjusts his glasses, fixes his position, at one point having the intention to disturb the people next to him, then settled down.

"Maybe it would be better if...we sang it out for you?"

Steven's eyes starred. "You can sing?"

"He's the one doing covers a lot." Wildcat remarked.

Nogla gave an awkwardly adorable smile. "I-I do, sometimes..."

"Hear that Connie?" Steven pulled her out of the couch. "They're gonna sing for us!"

They stood in front of the table which was in front of the four.

"Go on, Daithi. I've heard you sing this close anyway." Lui said.

"Right. But ye guys 're gonna have te add up te what I'm singin'."

The other 3 sighed.

"Fine." Wildcat simply answered.

Daithi first played a few chords, then after 3-4, began strumming.

 **"We work as YouTubers"** He sang.

 **"And we make people smile**

 **As we call each other gamers**

 **We'll make ye sit and watch for a while"**

"It wasn't made intentional" Wildcat joined in.

"That we should make ourselves inspirational"

 _"But our talent's special"_ Evan came in, and one could hear his disinterest.

 _"So we made use of our potential"_ But still sang well.

 **"We work as YouTubers"** Daithi sang again.

 ** _"And we make people smile"_** Lui joined in.

" **As _we_ call _each_ other _gamers_** " The two sang together.

"We'll _make_ you _sit_ and _watch_ for _a_ while" Evan and Tyler finished.

 _"We do these for a reason_

 _And we do it in all seasons"_

 **"Because we've made a promise**

 **And we're bein' honest"**

 ** _"Our job is our passion_**

 ** _And because it's us you look up to"_**

"We'll make happy happen

And make it all happen just for you"

"We work as YouTubers"

 ** _"And we make people smile"_**

 **"As we call each other gamers"**

 _"We'll make you sit and watch for a while"_

As the guys stopped singing, they were all blinded by rose and teal light.

The light was gone, and revealed what could be a lady about their age.

 _"What the..."_

"WHAT?!" Wildcat got up instantly. "So all this time... ah, wha-I...just-"

 **"Woah!"** The other three tried to calm him down.

The figure stopped, and left themselves giggling.

"Y-YOU!" Wildcat smacked Lui's arm away. "Y-you're-"

"Tyler?!"

"Stevonnie?!"

The two just stared at each other.

Tyler removed his glasses and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Holy f*cking sh*t..."


	9. Isn't This A Steven Universe Fanfic?

_"Hey dude?"_

Cartoonz didn't know what was going on but he felt as if he was on a boat.

 _"You still alive, dude?"_

He did not answer, for pirates and whatever could kill him on the spot.

Playing dead was his only option.

 _"Dudes, he isn't waking up!"_

Man that guy sure says "dude" a lot.

 _"But he's clearly breathing, Soos!"_

 _"As co-captain, give 'im CPR!"_

NOPE.

Feeling the body heat of the person about to give him CPR-

PUNCH!

 _"Soos!"_

He rose up quickly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Cartoonz stared intently at the twins.

They stared right back at him.

He put his fist in the air down, glancing at Soos down cold.

* * *

*CUE GRAVITY FALLS INTRO*

 **Author's Note: I originally wanted to make this chapter a separate oneshot but for everyone to see this, and that this is very important to the story, I'll leave this chapter here. Now KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

* * *

"Uh..."

"Oh my gosh! Soos!" Mabel yelled, pushing Cartoonz aside to check on the handyman.

Dipper awkwardly smiled at him. "He's gonna be fine..."

* * *

"Boop!" Poke.

"Boop!" Poke again.

"Boo-"

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded his sister through his teeth.

 _Thank God the kid stopped all that.  
_  
"Sorry about that sir," Dipper apologized to him.

As of now they are walking towards the Mystery Shack.

Apparently the twins and Soos decided to let Cartoonz stay in for a while.

"What's...uh, your name?" Dipper shoved his hands into his pockets.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "L-Luke."

"Well, nice to meet you, Luke!" Mabel smiled at him.

She rubbed her hands over his beard. "I like your beard!"

He immediately slapped her hand. "Quit touchin' it!"

His eyes immediately focused on the road, his cheeks unknowingly reddening.

Dipper glared at his sister.

"What?"

* * *

"So, how did you bump into mermaids in the first place?"

"Mermaids?"

 _Now that's just bullsh*t._

"Yeah..." Dipper went on. "If anything, their new king just brought you to us unconscious and we decided to keep you alive."

"Their new king that could've been my first boyfriend!" Mabel crossed her arms.

Although Cartoonz didn't believe it himself, he had to, considering the seriousness he could gather from the children.

"Ah never did! If anythin', the last thin' Ah remember was gettin' knocked in the head by random boat stuff, while tryin' to contact close friends of mine."

"Huh..." Dipper began to think.

"Well, how'd it go?" Mabel asked.

"Ah don't really wanna think 'bout it," Cartoonz looked to see the Shack just a few feet away.

"Why?"

"It just...makes me feel kinda guilty. Sad if it's true."

"What's true?"

* * *

 _"Hey Delirious!"_

 _"What is it?"_

"Are ya sure we should keep sailin' or some sh*t?"

 _"We're gonna be fine, Cartoonz. The weather ain't that bad, now isn't it?"_

 _"Ah dunno. My gut's just tellin' me somethin' bad's 'bout ta happen."_

 _"That's just f*ckin' bullshi-"_

 _The wind howled, cutting Delirious off._

Why did he not listen to me?

Before we knew it was gonna happen, the boat began to make us land on each other.

"GAH!" He giggled mid-sentence. "G-get the f*ck off me, Cartoonz!"

Before I could, that son of a b*tch pushed me away from him.

He knocked me off hard enough that I had to grab at the opposite edge of the boat.

 _My first instinct was to call for help._

Thanks for not cooperating with me, phone.

Okay, text, whatever.

I didn't care who I got to contact, just as long as I had to get to, I'm good. We're good.

It just so happened that it was Evan.

 _ **Cartoonz: HELP**_

 **Cartoonz: EVAN HELP**

 **Cartoonz: Deliriou lost sea**

 _F*ck grammar anyway._

The boat began to tip over.

"CARTOONZ!"

 **Cartoonz: OMFG EVAN WERE GONNA DIE OUT HERE**

 **Cartoonz: THIS ISNT A PRANK**

 _My hand holding the edge began to slip._

 ** _Cartoonz: IM SERIOUS_**

 _And at that moment, I had my greatest regret._

 **"God damn it, CARTOONZ! F*CKING HELP ME! PLEAS-AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _My hand slipped._

*SPLASH!*

Delirious got thrown overboard.

 ** _Cartoonz: sh*t delirious_**

 _I'm surprisingly still texting all this._

 **Cartoonz: im gonna die**

 **Cartoonz: delirious is probalby dead**

 **Cartoonz: *probably**

 **Cartoonz: im so sorry if i did u any wrong**

 **Cartoonz: doin this for h2o 2**

 **Cartoonz: im very disappointed in u evan**

 _Randomly, there came some rock storm._

That's f*cking impossible!

And there's a hole in the boat now.

 ** _Cartoonz: good news, the boat is now sinking_**

 _Then I began getting hit by these dumbass rocks._

 ** _Cartoonz: bye see you in hell_**

 _Then everything went black.  
_

* * *

"A-Ah didn't get ta save 'im." Cartoonz replied, biting into the sandwich the twins made for him. "A-and Ah'm like, the only other person that even got ta see Delirious personally. Well, besides his family."

"Don't worry about that, Luke!" Mabel laid her shoulder onto his back. "I'm sure this friend of yours is alright!"

"Why were you guys out boating, anyway?" Dipper asked.

"That's...confidential."

Because, they were out sailing to do some dumb mission that had to do with criminal stuff. Who would want children to know that aspect of Cartoonz?

I mean, it's a rare thing, but still.

"KIDS!" Stanley. The guy that runs the Mystery Shack.

Coming down the stairs, "I've got some news for-Who's that guy?"

"Oh, this is Luke! Luke, this is our Great Uncle Stan! Stan, Luke!"

"Why d'ya guys let him in here?"

"We tried to, you know...make him feel comfortable! We kinda saved him from, uh...a water related...accident? Yeah, accident."

"Well, Luke," Stan glared coldly at him. "Unless you have some money in order for you to join us, you're gonna have to leave."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Cartoonz stopped Stan. "Ah have no idea where Ah am!"

"You're in Gravity Falls, bucko. Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Finest in Oregon."

"OREGON!" He got up in shock. "HOLY-" He sighed.

"Well, good job. You messed up."

"Ah know that." He sat right back down.

"Yeesh. You look like you've missed meeting up with the President. Where are you headed anyway?"

"Well, Ah was planing to go where a friend of mine is, but considering what your great nephew and niece are saying, Ah was kinda convinced by them to stay here."

"Come on, Grunkle Stan! Please!" Mabel gripped onto Cartoonz's shoulder. "Luke's a nice guy!"

"I've already talked with your Great Uncle Ford about this. If you want this...Luke guy," Stan pointed at him "to come with us, he's gotta pay!"

"Wait, 'come with us'?" Cartoonz asked. "Are ya bringin' these kids somewhere?"

"My cashier's out, so's my handyman so no one's gonna take care of them! If anything, my brother and I planned to go to Beach City down in Delmarva to meet up with some people, and considering you're here..."

"Ah have an idea!" Cartoonz stopped Stanley. "I'll pay to come with ya, and while Ah'm there, Ah'll be takin' care of these kids. You can leave me there, only if ya pay me."

"Hmm, that's kinda fair. Deal!"

They shook hands on it.

"Now you three better ready up, because we're leaving today." Stan walked up the stairs.

"YES!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed.

"Roadtrip!" Mabel yelled.

"Roadtrip!" Dipper yelled.

Then they ran to their bedroom.

Mabel came back, "Don't worry Luke! You'll have a fun time with us!"

She smiled and went up, removing her sweater.

Cartoonz smiled as well. He got his phone and looked at the messages.

 _ **Cartoonz: nevermind what happened before**_

 _ **Cartoonz: im safe now**_

 _ **Cartoonz: im staying Oregon the moment**_

 _ **Cartoonz: i dont really know how im there but im safe now**_

 _ **Cartoonz: currently gonna have to live in with 2 pairs of twins now**_

He typed in:

 _ **Cartoonz: Where are u? I'm headed to Delmarva with the twins Im with**_

Immediately, he was sent with a reply.

 _ **Vanoss: Damn Cartoonz, what happened to you?**_

 _ **Vanoss: Look, I can't tlak right now**_

 _ **Vanoss: *talk**_

 _ **Vanoss: I'm with Nogla, Tyler and Lui**_

 _ **Vanoss: We're kinda witnessing some magic stuff**_

 _ **Vanoss: How are you there in Oregon anyway?**_

 _ **Cartoonz: Preparing for a long ass roadtrip**_

 _ **Vanoss: By the way, I think the guys and I are at Beach City or something**_

Cartoonz lit up.

 _ **Cartoonz: I'M GOING THERE**_

 _ **Vanoss: What**_

 _ **Cartoonz: I'm going there**_

 _ **Vanoss: Where should we meet up?**_

 _ **Cartoonz: I dont know, just, anywhere there**_

 _ **Vanoss: Crap man**_

 _ **Vanoss: and they're two kids again**_

 _ **Cartoonz: What?**_

 _ **Vanoss: This place is weird man**_

 _ **Cartoonz: So is this**_

 _ **Cartoonz: Im like in Gravity Falls or something**_

 _ **Vanoss: I've heard a lot of creepy stuff about that place**_

 _ **Cartoonz: so see u then?**_

 _ **Vanoss: Yeah, I guess**_

Cartoonz then kept his phone.

Today's gonna be one heck of a day.

So will be the next few days.


	10. Revelations 2

**Chapter 10: Revelations Part 2**

"Know what? That's it." Wildcat pointed at Stevonnie. "I'm going out. Come with me, Evan."

Oddly, he grabed Lui's arm as he went out.

"Wait, wai-"

SLAM!

Nogla kept his eyes from twitching then looked at Stevonnie.

He looked at Evan, now him in his own phone business.

He looked at Stevonnie again.

"Ye know, Tyler was right about ye."

"Um, r-really...?"

"Yeah. Hope ye two are mindful of secret admirers."

"Secret... admirers?"

"Ye look like t'e type." He smirked.

He glanced back at Vanoss.

"Ye f*ckin' done yet?"

"Wait..." One can see circles in place of his moving fingers. "And done."

"Who were ye talkin' to?"

"CaRtOoNz. He said he's stuck at Oregon. He's coming over though."

Nogla was then kept from speaking because of a splitting scream and colored lights.

Evan went back to his phone.

Nogla looked at the two in concern. "Does fusion hurt? It looks like it's hurtin' alright."

"It's not the fusing..." Steven rubbed his head. "It's the breaking apart that hurts."

He glanced at Evan.

With a glare ignored, he put down the guitar and he went to the door, mumbling "Go back to yer f*ckin'...phone..."

Watching the door slam, keeping his phone at the same time, Vanoss sighed and looked at the children, helping each other up.

"Don't worry about them," He approached the two, "I mean, come on! It's not like everyday, you just witness something like...fusion, ya know?"

"My life's kind of the opposite." Steven replied.

Vanoss chuckled, "What do you- Oh wait..."

The door slammed right back open, Wildcat the one barging in.

Putting on his glasses again, and glaring at the children, "Next time, at least fu-freaking tell me."

Then he walked back in alongside Lui and Nogla, the Irish one slamming the door last. 

* * *

"Hey!"

Garnet looked to see a human woman, brunette curls, tan skin with glasses.

"Do you mind if you just come over here?"

She did.

"I'm sorry," the fusion told the lady immediately, right after stopping in front of her, "I don't want to deal with... your problem right now an-"

But she caught herself off seeing a Pearl and an Amethyst in the woman's hands.

"I was just simply asking if you know who owns these semi-precious gemstones."

Garnet grabbed them immediately. "They're m-mine," she said, sounding slightly unsure, "someone stole them from me."

"Oh, that's awful," she replied, adjusting her glasses, "I'm sure...Mayor Dewey has enough power to stop this thief, right?"

Garnet crossed her arms. "You're new here, aren't you?"

She simply giggled. "Is that really how far your powers go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can see into the future."

"Doesn't mean I have a 'third eye' doesn't mean I always see into the future, human."

"I wasn't basing my knowledge off of that..."

Garnet growled, however not noticeably.

"...Garnet." She finished with a smirk.

She pinned the woman to the wall instantly.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM, HUH?!"

The woman was still smirking behind eyeless glasses.

"About who?"

"THEM!" She punched the wall. "THE FUSION! THE FUSION BETWEEN LAPIS LAZULI AND THAT...HUMAN!"

"Why do you have to focus on them so much?

 _"BECAUSE THEY SPLIT ME UP!"_

 _"Because they split you up?"_

Garnet stopped, her third Garnet eye twitching. She closed these three eyes, sprinkles of tears hitting the now-clear shades.

"You don't have to cry about that Garnet," The woman responded calmly.

The fusion growled, tears slowly falling to the ground.

"Besides-"

"What? It's in the past?"

"Uh," She blushed in embarrassment, forgetting for a second about the future vision, "there's Steven and Connie you have to worry about."

With a light gasp, "Steven..."

She slowly put down the woman, muttering "Steven" over and over.

"You shouldn't have been so trusting of those four," The woman crossed her arms.

"Do you see it?"

"N-No..." Garnet turned away from the woman, tears on her face increasing. "Not Steven!"

"I suggest leaving?"

The fusion quickly lifted their shades and wiped their tears.

Turning to the human, "Thanks for the presents."

"Welcome." Glasses adjusted. 

* * *

"TADAH!" Steven exclaimed, warping the 6 of them back to the temple.

"Oh my God..." Evan was nauseous. "Where's the bathroom?"

"There." He pointed.

The Canadian quickly ran to said room.

"What happened to him?" Connie asked the remaining three.

"He ate fire-starting pizza yesterday." Lui said casually and calmly.

"Really?" Wildcat criticized the monkey's choice of words.

"I tried okay!" He glared back at Tyler in **squeaker.**

(Let's also visualize Lui having starry eyes every time he talks in squeaker.)

Everyone around him chuckled.

"How do you even get to do that voice?" Steven asked Lui, eyes starry, amazed with the guy's talent.

"Well, I guess I just do it. **Like this!** "

The children laughed at Lui's hit on entertaining them.

Nogla shook his head at Lui, smiling however.

Wildcat broke the laughter with some forced chuckles, "Okay, that's enough of that."

" **Geez, Wildcat. You're acting like a killjoy!** "

"Yeah!" The children supported Lui.

"God! I was just about to ask about this... wall thing..." Wildcat replied, pointing at the Temple Door.

"Oh that!" Steven moved everyone as he went up to it.

"That's the rooms of the Crystal Gems! My mom's room's here! It's kinda mine now, so yeah!"

"How do ye even get in there?" Nogla asked, knocking on the door.

"I don't really know how. It just happens." Steven replied. "Man, I wish I could just get you guys to see it-"

Everyone backed away from Steven.

He gasped with starry eyes. "Nevermind!"

He walked into the room. "Come on in!"

They followed.

As Nogla and Lui were about to enter-

SLAM!

"YOU!"

The two looked to the source of the accented voice.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed.

Wildcat, from inside, quickly pushed Steven deeper in, the door closing.

Nogla sees the door close. "F*CK!"

Then, from behind Garnet appeared Pearl and Amethyst, finally reformed.

"Sh*t." Lui cursed.

"Don't you dare move a muscle!" Pearl sternly warned them.

"Or you get hurt!" Amethyst added, exaggeratedly.

"What the fu-" Duck.

Vanoss looked at the scene wide eyed, while avoiding whips aimed at him.

 _Why does the crazy sh*t have to happen when I'm straight out the bathroom?_

Pulling out a pistol, "What is this? A fight or-" Duck again. "F*cking let me finish!"

"I don't think so!" Pearl yelled, spear headed for Lui, in which he dodged successfully, pulling out his sniper rifle mid-dodge. (It was the only gun he had at that moment, alright?)

"You're right for one thing, Vanoss." Garnet remarked, summoning her Gauntlets. "This IS a fight!" Then she launched the fists right at Nogla.

The Irish man simply picked up a baseball bat out of nowhere, rolling down in a attempt to dodge while doing so.

The gauntlets crashed at the Temple Door. That thing is pretty indestructible.

"F*CKIN' HELL!" Nogla exclaimed. 

* * *

"What happened?!"

"Steven," Tyler reassured the boy. "Crazy things were about to happen out there and we don't want you hurt."

"But what about Evan, Lui and Daithi? What if they've been hurt?"

"Steven." Wildcat lowered to the boy's level, gripping his wrists. "They're gonna be fine. I'm just worried as you are but I have full faith that they'll be fine. And if they ever get hurt, we could always, you know, heal them!"

"Yeah!" They stood up.

"Yeah..." Steven's tone went sad again.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked him.

"I just reminded myself about the corrupted, bubbled gems." Steven said.

"Wait, there are?"

Steven stops.

"Maybe I could show you."

* * *

 **Little Author's Note: This fanfic takes place before Catch and Release, Dipper and Mabel VS The Future and before Nogla moved back to Ireland.**

 **NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**


	11. The Grand Gem Heist of The Universe

**Chapter 11: The Grand Gem Heist of the Universe**

"Damn it." Vanoss cursed, dodging still.

"Get damned!" Amethyst shouted.

The whip moved in a graceful manner, their target set on the opponent. Evan, who was desperate to try and not get hit, wasn't as neat.

During the first few minutes, Evan focused on his safety and his plan to try to get Amethyst tired as quickly as possible. He was good with a gun, but not with this much movement and for the fact getting trapped wasn't an option.

Vanoss jumped over to a side then aimed his pistol at Amethyst. Before he could pull the trigger, she swiftly lashed at him and sent his weapon flying across the room.

"Sh*t!" He cursed while he dodged another attack.

Amethyst continued to whip as Evan avoided them once more. Each hit made a louder cracking sound, showing that she was dead serious.

"Know what? Just-f*ck this!"

He turned back and ran for his weapon, the gem's whip missing him by an inch. He picked up his weapon and shot, but the bullet simply being deflected by the whip.

Vanoss sent more bullets for her to continue avoiding. Now, it was Amethyst's turn to go for defense.

 _Who knew humans could pack a punch? This is getting real tiring!_

He walked closer to her to ensure a solid hit. As he was only a few feet away, Amethyst lowered her whip because of exhaustion. This was his chance!

 **CLICK! CLICK!  
**

 _F*ck._

 **CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!**

"No no no! NOT NOW!"

The gem smirked and whipped at his legs, making him trip. The Canadian hurriedly looked for bullets lying around the floor but most were unusable or out of his reach.

Amethyst readied her whip, about to hit him. At that moment, a good bullet, out of nowhere rolled beside him.

His breath hitched. More adrenaline pushed into him as he took it, reloaded his gun and got up as fast he could.

She dashed at him and managed to whip at his side. Because of this, his reflexes pulled the trigger and shot a bullet (which was aimed somewhere) but the impact of the whip made him roll to the side of the area.

She smirked.

Chuckling, "Not as tough as I tho-"

 **Crack!-**

Amethyst shut up and looked up the ceiling.

 **CRASH!**

His missed shot had hit something which made some wood covering up the ceiling's leak land on Amethyst.

He sighed in relief, thinking it was over.

Wait, never mind.

The rubble shifted violently, a light illuminating from it. His eyes widened as he picked up bullets quickly to use as ammo.

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t..."

When he had picked up an amount, Amethyst shapeshifted out of the rubble.

His eyes widened in shock as he reloaded.

Summoning two whips in anger, "Why don't we try that again?!" She shouted through her teeth.

He dodged the two swipes in fear, but rose back to position in confidence, aiming at Amethyst.

"Well, why the hell not?!"

* * *

 **CLASH!**

The tips of the spear and rifle collided as the wielders stared at their opponent with serious eyes.

Lui quickly backed away and started shooting. Pearl dodged each bullet while counterattacking with some thrusts aimed at his side.

"Oh! You and your...rifle..." She said in a thrust. "This is just improper in fighting standards!"

Lui chuckled. "Not in mine."

"Fine then!"

Pearl swiftly kicked at the man's legs, making him trip. She then aimed the spear in front if his neck.

"What did I tell you?"

Lui simply chuckled, then laughed at her.

"What is this?"

He kept laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Pearl, what are you trying to prove?"

"P-prove?" She blushed, holding the spear in an upward position. "I'm not proving anything!"

"Steven told me a lot about you, and considering you're the more... logical type, wouldn't you consider talking it out rather than fighting?"

"I was told by Garnet to attack."

"Why would the smart one follow orders? Have you ever considered asserting yourself to Garnet?"

"She is the leader of our team. I must follow what needs to be followed as said by the leader."

"What did Garnet ever do to you?"

"What do you mean... 'do to me?'" Pearl got conscious all of a sudden. "Garnet never did anything wrong! Not at all!"

"So...you did something to her?"

"Look, sir," Pearl went back to a poised stance. "Whatever it is you're talking about, Garnet had no involvement with."

"Is it for Steven?"

"Anything I do, I'll do for Steven alright!"

Lui analyzed her tone as fast as he could. The truth was clearly half-hearted.

"Wrong answer!"

He kicked her stomach and sent her back, the gem landing safely. She clutched her stomach in pain as he got up and reloaded his gun.

"I'll show you a wrong answer!"

Angrily, she lunged at him with her spear out. With quick reflex, he used his rifle once again as a sword.

 **Thrust!**

 **Parry.**

 **Thrust!**

 **Block.**

 **Clash!**

 _Ugh. Whatever this human is up to, it's ruining my concentration. And he's going through my emotions too, that's for sure!_

Pearl moved back a little and twirled her spear to get a better hold, then making a sudden thrust.

Not expecting it, Lui made a quick duck. He then noticed.

 _Steven's right! They are thousands of years old! Slow b*tch, that's for sure._

Within the split second of Pearl deciding on what to do next, he forcefully pushed her back.

"Gah!"

She growled.

 _He just keeps coming back! Just how? He seems seemingly fast for a human his age._

Still surprised with his simple decision, she stumbled back a little before regaining her composure.

Before she could go offense, Lui started shooting bullets. Pearl simply blocked each one of them, but she knew this couldn't go on forever.

The man walked closer, still shooting, the gem quickens her pace but backs up. Moving forward would either buy or cut her time.

 **Click!**

"What?! You've gotta be f*cking kidding me!"

He stopped and tried to reload quickly, which was bad timing. Pearl saw her chance and raised her spear.

 _Why don't I end your misery right now?!_

But he saw this coming.

 _Wrong answer, again! Man, you're killing me!_

As the melee weapon came down, he jumped to the side, smirking.

Pearl exerted too much force in her attack that when it hit the floor, the spear got stuck.

 _NO! Please, you must be joking! How does he even?!_

She tried to pull it out, but it was trapped in the wood.

"Isn't this convenient?!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes." Lui replied in a smile.

Now it was his chance, once again.

He aimed the gun at the gem who was desperately trying to get her weapon out.

"Just give up, Pearl."

She glared back at him.

"Never!"

He giggled. **_"Did they ever care about you? Did they ever love you?"_**

He paused, watching Pearl begging for him some mercy.

The first sign of weakness from a Gem. Impressed was the monkey, gun aimed at her gem, from a distance.

 ** _"They did, and they always will..."_**

"Wrong answ-"

"LIAR!"

"Liar? Let me tell you what I believe is the truth. Hell, the only reason why you think everyone cares about you and loves you is because you're not talking about them," He glared at her.

 ** _"It's because you're talking about yourself!"_**

 **BANG!**

* * *

Daithi swung, dodged, then swung again.

His hits were useless, but he noticed each of his hits were getting noticeable to Garnet.

She punched, and got him pinned.  
 _  
"Give up now!"_

He proceeded to sock her face, which he failed at, but backed it up with a forceful kick she amazingly did not see.  
 **  
"I'll never give up!"**

She chuckled. " _Not when you're with me."_

 _"You think you can take me down_

 _You think you can have the crown_

 _But boy, you have nothing on us_

 _'Cause man, our love is serious!"_

Then she sent a sock to Nogla's face. And she kept socking it. With Gaunlets on.

 _"What makes you so confident, mister?_

 _You know I can stop you: a trickster_

 _Quick acting like a fool and step up your game_

 _Because you're a tool, that's what I claim_

 _And what gave you the decision_

 _To leave me in division?_

 _Really boy, can't you see?_

 _Can't you see that our love is the key?"  
_

At one more punch that could've given him a black eye, Nogla dodged and slid under Garnet and proceeded to attack with his baseball bat.

 _ **"You think you can take me down**_

 _ **You think you can have the crown**_

 _ **But you have nothing on this**_

 _ **And it's time for you to be dismissed"**_

Swing.

Miss.

Swing.

Miss.

All this happened as they sung the chorus.

 **"Why don't we try fighting fire with fire?**

 **I bet maybe soon, you two'll get tired**

 **I don't care about your conversation**

 **Because your love is my frustration**

 **I'll try and make you struggle**

 **Hope this doesn't trouble the couple**

 **Steven's shield won't protect you now**

 **And my love for my subscribers will show you how!"** Nogla sang, applying as much force to her stomach, crotch, shoulders and head. He also managed to smash her clear visor and get her skirt ripped.

 ** _"You think you can take me down_**

 ** _You think you can have the crown_**

 ** _But you have nothing on this_**

 ** _And it's time for you to be dismissed"_**

Garnet's gems released a beam of hot and cold energy, causing Nogla to back away, and his bat to randomly catch on fire. It was wooden, so he swung at Garnet, but catching it with a Ruby hand. It began to fire up some more, but the Irish Man didn't mind it.

He was far more tortured before.

 ** _"You think you can take me down_**

 ** _You think you can have the crown_**

 ** _But you have nothing on this_**

 ** _And it's time for you to be dismissed"_**

He watched the bat quickly disintegrate, and at the right time, scratched her bare abdomen.

Garnet hissed at the pain. It was a cut and a burn. However, it wasn't that strong for regeneration.

She quickly summoned her Gauntlets in the pain and proceeded to block Nogla's pushing force.

 _"This is who we are"_

 **"This is who I am"**

 _"A conversation"_

 **"An inspiration"**

 _"An undefeated welder"_

 **"A fearless savior"**

 _ **"Not to be an amazing sight  
But to only fight for what is right!"**_

Nogla then kicked her abdomen, both of them singing the last **_"Oh oh ohhhhhhhhhh!"_** s of the song.

The force was great. If anything, that was the best Nogla fought in years.

Garnet saw into the future as she sang with him, and used her gems to open the temple gate, which was where she was gonna crash in.

* * *

Tyler rubbed his buttocks after landing in the room with all the Bubbled Gems.

"So all these used to be Gems?" He heard Connie.

He quickly got up, along with the bag Steven gave him in the previous room (which, thankfully, was made not by the room).

"Yeah. They were all corrupted, so Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl tried to help the Earth by containing them in bubbles."

Tyler walked in.

The bubbles were in all sorts of colors.

"You can do that too, right?"

"Yeah!"

Tyler scanned for the shards Rebecca told him and the other three about.

Boom.

He had found the bubble.

Cautious, he encased in the bag the bubble.

 _Not obvious...good. Now for the hard part._

"Are these bubbles even safe?" Tyler spoke out of the blue.

"They pop easily, but they're safe. What's not safe is what's in them."

"Maybe we should leave then," Connie spoke.

"Yeah," Tyler joined her, "this place is starting to creep me out."

"Let's go the-"

But then the Temple Gate opened all of a sudden.

The three watched Garnet trying to fight the push by applying friction to her heels.

A bat headed towards her is blocked with her bare Gauntlet wrapped hands.

"Give up!" Punch to the face.

"Never!" Bat smack.

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT WE HAVE!" She then grabbed Nogla and body slammed him into the room.

Garnet cracked her knuckles. "Your so-called subscribers are nothing compared to our love!"

Then with a Sapphire Gauntlet, she blocked a bullet and glared at it's direction.

I AM WILDCAT.

He gripped tightly the hands of the children.

His other hand held a shotgun. Aimed at Garnet.

Triangle shines were shown in his eyes.

"What did you say, b*tch?"

"I said your subscribers are nothing compared to our love!" Garnet crossed her arms. "Offended?"

He chuckled. "I'm surprised you aren't."

"Hmmph." She glared coldly at him with her three eyes. "Let the children go! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, I can make them!" He raised the shotgun.

"Don't you dare hurt them!"

"What's going on?!" Steven exclaimed.

"Stay away from him, Steven! He's dangerous!"

"Look," He jerked his hand from Wildcat's and grabbed Connie's, backing away from the two fighting. "we just met, and I thought Tyler here...would make a good, buddy, you know?"

"He may be offensive, or wielding dangerous weapons, but he's doing it for good reason!" Connie backed up.

"You don't understand! I saw!"

"You saw what? That Steven was in danger, or the fact I robbed sh*t from this place?!" Tyler raised his voice. He knew he was gonna regret giving that away, but he had to make a standing impression on the people around him.

"WHAT?" Garnet's eyes widened. Steven and Connie backed away some more.

With eyes shut, shotgun lowered, "I'm sorry..."

"T-Tyler...why would you do that? I thought you said you make people happy!"

"K-Steven," He glanced at the boy, eyes near teary, "this...all this was just another side to what we usually do..."

"But does that make people happy?!" Steven raised his voice. "I looked up to you as someone with a lot of passion, I passion I believed was something worth...protecting! I thought you were a GOOD GUY!"

" _So what if I'm a bad guy?_!" Now Wildcat's crying. " **I don't frea-f*cking care if you think I'm bad or not, but if you're gonna take offense at the way I am, the way I do sh*t, the way my friends are, you're practically insulting my passion!** All that is needed to help me do what I do best. I don't steal a lot, so don't even think THIS is my passion. Besides," He stopped, wiping the tears that were still flowing. "you said it yourself... You said _you would always stick to anyone who had a knack at making people happy. No matter what..._ "

Steven teared up, feeling slight guilt and shame. His gem glowed a little, as he cried.

Garnet proceeded to reprimand Tyler, but he stopped her in her tracks, aiming his shotgun at the fusion. "You don't want him to grow up a hypocrite, don't you?"

Garnet glared at him, but he did not receive her expression. "You can leave."

Tyler lowered his shot gun. He walked to Nogla, still recovering from that hell of a body slam, picked him up, lazily, and proceeded to the still open temple gate.

But he stopped in shock as he glanced down to see Steven hugging him, still crying.

He threw Nogla's actually unconscious body out the Temple Gates, and embraced Steven, tearing up a little.

"I should be sorry..." Steven told him, letting go. "You were right."

"Nah," Wildcat smiled in way that's kinda bittersweet, "I'm still kind of a bad guy, but let me tell you something."

Steven stopped and paid attention.

"You're a great kid, and I know for one that you're gonna do great things. Things that can make people happy."

He let go of Steven and walked out the gate, everyone walking out as well.

But then they stopped as they saw the unconscious people in the room.

Pearl and Amethyst were covered in splinters.

There was bits of wood on the ground.

Lui was heavily bruised. Slash marks were visible on his clothes.

Vanoss had a bleeding cut on his face.

"Maybe we should help them first," Connie spoke, everyone nodding at her.

* * *

 **Alright! I hope you blanks and dawgs enjoyed this chapter, because I worked hard on this one. Also, thanks to Mystical-Prism for helping me write a few parts of this chapter!**

 **NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**


	12. When Suffering and Insanity Join Hands

_**Chapter 12: When Suffering and Insanity Join Hands**_

"GAH!" Nogla jerked up, waking up by some scare.

Then he turned pissed as laughter echoed all around him.

"ARGH," Nogla picked up his glasses on the desk near him and put it on, "ye f*cks are assholes!"

The laughter simply increased.

"Get your lazy ass up, David; we're nearly done cleaning up the mess here." Wildcat pulled him up.

"Fine..." He rubbed his head. "What's t'e last thin' ye d*cks need cleanin'?"

Then he was stoned by Lui a feather duster, in which he picked back up in pain.

"You're just gonna have to dust the screen door." Lui told the Irish man. "Why do you have to be so pissed about it?"

"I'm not pissed about that," Nogla began dusting the screen. "I'm just...tired, yeah...that's it. Tired."

As a Sapphire hand dropped down the magically freezing pitcher, Garnet said, "I don't think you should work there for too long."

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Nogla was surprisingly almost done. "I won't take too lo-"

He cut himself off when the door magically pulled open.

"The fu-AHHHH!"

Then he got magically pulled out.

"Told you." Garnet crossed her arms. "I'll be out for a while, in case there's any danger." Then she walked out, door slamming.

It was just Steven, Connie, Wildcat, Pearl and Lui left in the house.

"I wonder where Evan and Amethyst are." Connie pondered.

"They're outside." Pearl and Lui said, mysteriously simultaneously.

Then came the awkward silence.

Pearl was washing glasses, merely out of hobby and not of obligation.

Lui was keeping the pitcher back into the fridge.

Steven and Connie were seated together on the high chairs in the Kitchen-Dining Area.

Tyler was standing idly in the center of the house.

"Well, this is awkward." Steven spoke.

"Thank God you broke the silence!" Tyler exclaimed, getting bored, having nothing to do. "It was killing me, that's for sure."

"Look who's bored." Lui looked at Wildcat, leaning on the refrigerator, hoodie on.

"Please don't lean on the refrigerator." Pearl informed Lui, drying her hands in a towel, leaning on the sink.

"Alright."

Wildcat chuckled, walking over to the children. "You look ridiculous with that hoodie on."

"Nah," Steven said, "I think he looks so cute!" with starry eyes, admiring the monkey design on Lui's hoodie.

"And you'll look cute too!" Connie said, playfully pulling out the pig hood of Tyler's hoodie.

"Hey!" He backed away from the kids, blushing in embarrassment.

Steven gasped.

"Never mind! You're CUTER!" He squealed.

"Man," Connie said. "I wonder what Pearl would look like in an animal hoodie."

"What?!" She blushed under her see-through jacket, now a hoodie with bird like details, sparkling.

"Oh," Steven said, smiling still with starry eyes, "Pearl would be the cutest!"

The YouTubers began chuckling at Pearl.

Blush getting more visible, "What?!"

"Oh Pearl," Wildcat said in the tone you'd expect him to say this line in.

"Look who's being salty." Lui added.

Her face was filled with denial. "Salty? There's in no way I'm what you...buffoons think!"

The two then exploded in laughter.

"I think they know you're jealous, Pearl." Connie smirked, giggling a bit. She knew what was going on!

"I-"

"But you don't have to be!" Steven approached her. "You'll always be the best." Then he hugged the, _**truly**_ , salty gem.

Pearl was speechless, and teal all over in her face.

Then all was quiet.

*WHEEZE!*

"BWAHAHAHA!" Pearl broke down into laughter, alongside Steven and Connie, as she let go of the hybrid.

"OH MY GOD!" Lui was crying. "I can't take this..." He kept chuckling, laughing and giggling, courtesy to Wildcat's extreme laughter and wheezing.

Then they slowly began to calm down.

"WHOO!" Wildcat exclaimed. "Holy crap, that was amazing."

"Tell me," Pearl was still smiling. "How do you have such power to make anything around you burst into laughter?!"

"I think someone's thirsty..." Lui said. "Go on Pearl! Drink some water before you get delirious!"

"Oh my God," Tyler held in his chuckling.

Pearl blushed again. "Oh...you! You-"

Then Garnet and Amethyst suddenly crashed into the house, wet from some battle.

Everyone in the house gasped.

"Garnet! Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed, as he, Connie and Pearl ran to the two knocked down.

Amethyst groaned in pain.

"Get them out..." Garnet weakly said, struggling to get back up. _**"T-the water witch,"**_ Her eyes sparkled, _**"she has joined hands,"**_

 _ **"With the masked murderer."**_ Wildcat finished her sentence, causing everyone to look at him and Lui.

Garnet turned to Tyler, weakly. "You, w-who told you?"

"R-"Wildcat was stopped by Lui with a glare.

"That's confidential." Lui replied, pulling out his rifle.

"Guys! It's dangerous out there! Please, don't get yourselves any more hurt!" Steven pleaded with the two.

Wildcat then simply grabbed Lui's wrist, dragging themselves out through a back door.

"Tyler! Lui!"

Lui jerked his arm away from Wildcat, and turned to the crowd behind them, "Where's Vanoss and Nogla?"

"Big Donut..." Amethyst raised an arm, still down, clearly trying to contribute to the problem.

He nodded, then pushed Tyler and himself out.

Steven panicked. "Wait-"

Then all their surroundings shook.

Then Garnet managed to get up, shakily, but finally strong.

"What was that?" Connie asked in fear.

Garnet looked at Pearl and Amethyst. "You two better get up,"

Pearl then pulled up Amethyst in response.

"What's going on?!" Steven asked.

Then the maniacal laughter.

It came.

It was back.

"Them." Garnet remarked, summoning her gauntlets. She looked at Pearl and Amethyst, weapons out.

"Get prepared, Steven. You're our last resort."

He looked at his gem, as he raised his shirt.

With starry eyes, he turned to Connie.

"Steven, I want to fight with you."

"I know," He grabbed her hands, "But I think you deserve to do much better."

"WH-what?"

"Get E-Vanoss, Lui, Daithi and Wildcat over. I don't want them hurt."

"They're gonna have their lives far more risked if we keep them here!"

"Didn't you see Tyler? Nogla? They nearly defeated Garnet on their own! If Garnet didn't have future vision, she would've been dead by now!"

"And Evan and Lui got into a stalemate with Amethyst and Pearl..."

"That's the point! They may be bad, but I know they deserve a better second chance from us, let alone having them fight with us a good second chance already and..." Steven stopped, tearing up, **_"they mean a lot to a lot of people. I don't want to be the reason why somebody's inspiration- someone's protector, lover, and caretaker…the main reason why one's living experience is unique to be gone! I want to be responsible for keeping them safe, and I want you to be responsible with me."_**

Connie cried, letting Steven embrace her.

As Steven let her go, he began to sp-

Oh wait.

Now isn't this adorable?

Connie cut him off, her lips on his lips, knowing that Steven, the only friend she ever had, can disappear in any moment.

So what? If he leaves, she made sure she left with him.

"Stay safe, Steven."

Then she left the house with Steven crying.

"STEVEN!" The gems yelled.

He turned around, shield involuntarily summoned.

It was twice the size it was when they encountered Jasper, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli.

He blinked as he saw the water whoosh back, being blocked by his shield.

But blood water. Why blood water?!

Terrified, the shield disintegrated.

The gems quickly went to him to see if he was alright.

He felt drained of energy, but was still determined to stop the force he and Connie had made unstable.

They watched the very force land down on the sand.

They were distant from each other, but it felt like they were extremely near.

The fusion cracked their knuckles, anger in their face.

"I thought I was done with all of you!" She yelled in his voice. "But I was f*cking wrong." He said in her voice.

"That's what makes us special," Garnet yelled back. "We're a lot stronger than you think!"

"Oh really?" They asked in confidence, pulling out daggers from their pockets, the extra arms summoning themselves pistols.

"Guys! You don't have to fight!" Steven yelled. "Why can't we just… talk?"

"Oh, I'd be glad to, if your stupid friends agree to do so!" Delazulirious crossed their arms.

"The only reason why we're fighting is because you keep fighting back!" Amethyst yelled.

"Verbally and physically!" Pearl added.

Steven looked at them, mercy clear in his starry and teary eyes.

"So what? I've been trapped in a mirror! I've been ignored to death by a person so dear to me! Why wouldn't I fight? Why wouldn't we?!" For once, their voices harmonized.

"I'm just," There were blood tears flowing down their face. "I'm just so confused…"

"I'm f*cking surrounded by water…it's my f*cking uniqueness! But look at me, still delirious as sh*t…still my f*cking uniqueness."

They shook their head.

"This is who I am, Steven! This is who we are!" They raised three arms from the waves, bringing the three other gems to them with ease.

They grunted a little bit because of back pains.

 ** _"Together,"_ ** Their voices separated again. **_"We are unstoppable. We are not unstable. We are not imprisoned, nor unable to express ourselves, but we are a promise. An agreement."_**

 **"** **I promised her freedom,** _and I agreed to his terms_ ," They body slammed the gems, now walking to Steven.

"And you think you could achieve the freedom you wanted by hurting the people I care about?" Steven talked back. "That isn't the answer!"

 _"You don't understand!"_ She yelled at him, in his voice. " _You don't know how it feels because everyone cares about you! I never felt the happiness you always felt all because I was abused, ignored, deserted and tortured!_ "

"But I helped you, didn't I?"

" **It wasn't enough,** " He spoke now, in her voice. " **And Lapis cared about you! She never wanted you to get hurt, and so she tried.** "

" **When we…fused, I felt all the pain, all the pain. It was f*cking unbearable! Being the person I am, I decided to help her, at least make her smile. Make her happy,** "

" _Like how you've always wanted me to be._ " She finished his sentence.

"Through acts of revenge?!" Steven was crying.

" **So what if I helped her that way? It wouldn't feel right if I did so in any other way. It would go against who I am. Plus, I just came from a heartbreaking accident before all… all this!** " He replied in her voice.

"Well, you should-"Steven cut himself off, reminding himself about what Wildcat had told him.

* * *

 _ **"I don't frea-f*cking care if you think I'm bad or not, but if you're gonna take offense at the way I am, the way I do sh*t, the way my friends are, you're practically insulting my passion!"**_

 _ **"You said you would always stick to anyone who had a knack at making people happy. No matter what..."**_

* * *

"I should what?"

Steven cried more the more he thought about it.

"S-Steven?" They grew concerned.

He then went down on his knees, and began to cry harder than he ever did.

"Steven!" They ran up to him.

Their eyes were teary. She felt guilty, while he felt sorry for the poor child.

"Please don't cry," They raised Steven's face, wiping off his constantly flowing tears.

Steven then hugged them.

 _"Steven…"_ She held her tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lapis. I'm so sorry I didn't get to help you! I should've been there, I should've come back for you…"

She cried and embraced him back.

 _"You don't have to be…you've already done so much for me…"_

"Really?"

 _"Yeah…"_

They let go of each other.

Then Delazulirious proceeded to lift Steven, and hugged him again, in their mixed laughter which came out nostalgically bittersweet rather than terrifyingly suffering.

 **"You know I have a name, Universe."** He told Steven.

Steven giggled, wiping off his tears. "Yeah, yeah…Delirious, right?"

 **"H2O Delirious."** He crossed their arms.

"Well, what is it?"

 **"You've heard about YouTube?"**

"Oh yeah! I've been hearing about it all day! Why are you asking?"

 **"U-Steven,"** He sat down alongside Steven, **"My job…occupation...passion...it's a lot like yours."**

"Really?"

 **"Sorta. I just don't physically fight. I do videos. It just makes people happy."**

"Oh my gosh! That's the same job my new friends have!"

 **"New friends?"**

"Oh yeah! Their names are- _ **WATCH OUT!**_ "

Steven then summoned his shield.

 **SMASH!**

"Steven?" Connie put down the Rose Quartz sword given to her.

"Don't hurt them! It's all good now!"

"Oh!" She smiled. She looked at the fusion and slowly lost a bit of her fear.

I mean, come on! It's Steven.

"Where are the rest?" Steven asked, lowering his shield.

"They're catching up. How are the gems?"

They glanced at the beach side, the three still unconscious.

"Huh…"

The kids glanced at the fusion.

Then the fusion gasped as a sudden pain hit them both.

They collapsed.

The children gasped.

The gem was cracked, glowing, almost as if it was about to break.

"Your gem!" Connie exclaimed.

"GAH!" They yelled in pain.

"I don't know what to do!" Steven exclaimed.

"We should have them diffuse!"

"I don't think they can do it on their own!" Steven panicked.

"There's gotta be a way!" Connie grabbed Steven's left hand.

"Yeah," He got some saliva onto his hand and carefully rubbed it over the gem. "There has to be…"

Then Steven's gem began to glow, in the same colors Stevonnie's gem did.

"What the?"

Then the saliva in Steven's hand and on Lapis's gem began to sparkle.

Then the two backed away as they watch the gem heal, then the fusion began to glow.

They watched with starry eyes.

THUD!

 ** _They finally diffused._**

The children gasped.

Steven ran over to Lapis, and hugged her, while she was about to get up.

"Lapis!"

She brushed her and giggled. "Steven!" She embraced back.

Then quickly she let him go.

"Delirious?" She turned to her left and saw him unconscious.

She was alerted and checked on him.

The children followed her.

She flattened down his position.

His face was clearer to see.

In his hands was the mask.

"Thank the stars he's alive!" She exclaimed, near crying point.

Connie checked his pulse. "The fusion must've exhausted him terribly."

"And it was our fault we got him fused in the first place…" Steven said, with guilt in his voice.

"And I'm glad it happened." Lapis smiled.

Steven and Connie turned to her.

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. He was…nice. He just…" She was always speechless when it came to Delirious. She randomly always was.

"He must've changed the way you think, hmm?" Connie asked.

"Yes," Lapis replied. _**"He taught me to take risky solutions for the things you dedicate yourself to. Most especially if you can't meet them face to face."**_

"He must be a really experienced person." Connie said.

"And a **strong** one too." Steven added.

Then they realized he began to wake up.

They gasped.

He opened his eyes to see three figures.

"Delirious!"

"L-Lapis…" He clutched her hand, then rose, but still in a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Steven asked.

He looked at the boy then simply laughed. "I'm fine." He then put on the mask.

He got up, slowly, but managed.

"That mask of yours looks really cool!" Steven complimented.

"Uh yeah, thanks." He smiled behind the mask.

 **"Steven!"**

The four looked at the approaching other 4.

Delirious eyes widened, and he backed away.

"Guys!" Steven called back.

The four ran up to the children.

"Holy sh*t! Are you alright, Steven?" Wildcat first ran up to him.

"I'm fine. Are you guys alright?"

* * *

Lapis looked at Delirious, and stood next to him.

Whispering, "Why are you scared?"

"They're here."

"Who?"

"My friends."

"What's the problem with them? They're your friends, right?"

"What are they gonna think once they find out what happened to us?"

Then in the slight distance, Evan, next to his companions caught the two.

 _ **"Wait, Delirious?"**_


	13. The Crossed-Over Affair

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 13! Now even longer than before! NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

* * *

"Wait," Steven cut everyone off from speaking. "You guys know each other?"

The guys were all grouped up together.

Connie was with Steven.

Lapis was distanced from the two groups.

The Crystal Gems were still unconscious.

"Uh yeah." Delirious replied. "We're just, ya know...friends." He smiled and shrugged at the children.

The other 4 guys shurgged at the children to add.

"I guess that's great, right Steven?" Connie asked him.

"Yeah."

"How are you even here anyway?" Vanoss asked Delirious.

"Uh," Delirious replied, "it's just-"

"It's a long story." Everyone turned to Lapis, finishing the masked man's sentence.

The guys realized this was the Lapis Lazuli Rebecca sang about. They knew it was best to hide the fact they knew a little about her when they and this gem would meet.

"Aren't you the same lady we nearly ran over?" Lui broke the brief silence.

"You were in the car?" She replied, Delirious asking at the same time.

Vanoss bumped Delirious by the shoulder and looked up at him in suspicion.

Irritated by the hit on his shoulder, which hurt by the way, "What?

"How the hell do you know about the accident?"

His eyes glanced at Lapis. He was sweating and was blushing from behind the mask. "L-like what La-she said, it's a long story."

Evan distanced himself a little from Delirious, then glancing at Lapis, asked her, "Care to tell us your name, Miss...?"

Ask her name, even if you knew it, just to hide the fact about said knowledge of her.

Hehe... _knowledge_.

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." She slowly held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

He shook on it. "Nice to meet you too."

 _Something's off with her._

Her hand was oddly moist and cold.

Cold was something Evan was used to, but not moist. Especially in a Beach Area, for some reason.

Feeling like the only sane person, Tyler, taking note of her colors, "You're a gem, right?"

She moved Evan's hand to his back, replying, "Yes."

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to the remaining Gems, finally conscious.

"Don't you dare harm them!" Pearl exclaimed, from where she and the other thr-four were body slammed.

"What?!" Steven yelled back.

Okay. The gems are inaudible.

This might take a while.

* * *

Some random timeskip later, Amethyst walked out the Temple Gate.

It was just Evan left in the house, considering he came from the Bathroom.

Again.

Swallowing the scrap metal she just ate, "What happened?"

He glanced at her. "People left."

"At least tell why, Captain State-the-obvious."

He shook his head. "Well, Lui and Pearl are up by the lighthouse. Nogla and Garnet...Who the f*ck cares where they are? And um..."

"Steven, Connie and Lapis?"

"With Wildcat and Delirious."

"I thought his name was Tyler." She stood next to Evan, looking up at him.

"That's his real name."

They then sat down on the couch.

"You look bored." He told her, shades over his eyes, unknown what was he looking at.

"Duh."

He chuckled.

"Did Steven ever teach you to play video games?"

"He did." She curled a strand of her hair. "I'm just too lazy to play."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, don't be like that squawking salt machine."

"And who would that be? Me?"

"No, stupid. Pearl."

He burst into laughter.

She got driven to laugh with him.

"I get 'squawking' but why 'salt'?"

She stopped. "That's...kinda private."

"Huh..." But he got ideas.

"You know, I can keep secrets." He smirked.

"It's gonna make me feel bad when I talk about it." She crossed her arms, feeling conscious. "I don't wanna."

"I'm the master of good times and good vibes." He said in confidence. "I'll be here if there's a problem.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "So...?"

* * *

"Man, this place is actually pretty relaxin'."

Daithi leaned down on the sand, staring at the now night sky, admiring the colors of it and stars.

"Of course." Garnet replied, knowing he would say that.

Keeping his glasses, he gulped and as-

"No I don't." Got interrupted.

He shut up.

"I'm not going to cut you off again."

"Are ye sure about that?"

"Of course." She replied with a smirk.

He simply got up in irritation.

Or so she tho-

"Don't even think of tricking me!"

Nogla groaned in genuine irritation.

"No f*ckin' fair! Ye got future vision!"

She giggled.

"Want te listen te some music?"

"Because you're bored?"

"Yes." He pulled out his phone.

"I see you're into a lot of Indie and Alternative."

"B*tch, you're good." He chuckled, going through the songs he had on his phone. "Why don't ye tell me to play something new?"

"The Crossed-Over Affair. Play that one."

"By...Sugary Adventurverse?"

"Yes."

He tapped the play button, and immediately got into the beginning instrumental.

It sounded like, instrumental fusion.

Hip hop bass beats, synth-bass melody, unorthodox piano accents, rock guitar accompaniment, slight wubs and then that "voice" you'd find in a EDM song.

All these elements blended together as they listened.

How did Nogla not find about this band sooner?

"Is this how it feels to be...you, Garnet?" Nogla asked, the music getting to him.

She was surprisingly surprised at him asking the question.

"Yes." She removed her visor. "It's like how you are probably seeing it."

"I've seen Steven and Connie dance, well to my music, and..."

He waited for her to cut him off again.

"Go on." She looked at him.

"They get to have so much fun..." He looked down on his phone.

"Would ye show me how to have fun that way? I just wanted to try somethin' new, and maybe, ye know...bring back a gem of a souveneir as a gift fer my subs." He smiled.

"I thought you were asking me to fuse with you." She chuckled, getting up. "A dance...would be nice."

"I don't know, I'm not so sure if I'm that good of a dancer," He said, putting his phone down the sand, taking hold of Garnet's hands, feeling the beautifully balanced temperature of the sleek gemstones.

"Oh, I'll teach you how to dance," She pulled him closer to her, "only if you teach me to play the games you play after."

He smirked. "Of course."

* * *

Pearl and Lui were seated near thr light house.

It was windy, and Lui couldn't help but be curious about Pearl's...situation.

She held her knees tightly as she gazed at the stars.

Lui, looked down to the shores, however, imagining the wonders of jumping off the clift area there.

"You know," Pearl broke the silence, "we haven't formally intoduced ourselves yet. Clearly, you know me as...Pearl. I wish to know yours."

"My name's Lui, if you've been curious." He looked up. Pearl was not in his field of vision however.

"Nice to...know you, Lui." She faintly smiled at him, and it got more faint when she realized he was not looking at her.

Lui leaned down to the grass.

Pearl felt, lonely. He gave her no attention.

"What did Steven say about me?" She blurted out, blushing in hopes that the awkwardness would escalate.

"Why ask me, Pearl? I bet you're better off asking...Wildcat."

"I know you best out of the 4 of you."

He sighed. "Steven said that you were...an inspiring individual."

She nearly teared up and her blush increased in color. "Is that all?"

"Oh no. He said a lot of things about you. He said you were...elegant, organized, emotional and mostly...dedicated."

She smiled, most especially when she heard "dedicated".

"Pearl,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you selfish."

This hit her right away.

"Fighting just...makes me assume things instantly, and usually, I'm right. But, after realizing that you were a..."

"That I was a what?"

"That you were a...troubled person, I realized I assumed wrong about you being selfish. It's just...I never knew who you were dedicated to."

"I said I would do anything for Steven."

"It sounded like you were lying."

"Why would I?" She raised her voice. "I have taken care of Steven since birth. Of course I would do anything for him."

"It's obvious that you are his caretaker. And yet you act like you're his true...loving mother."

"That is true."

"Then why act so dedicated? Someone in your position wouldn't be as dedicated as you are. Even the person you're taking care of knows this, for f*cks sake!" He raised his voice.

" ** _You were never doing it for him. You were doing it for someone else._** It just so happens he's related to this someone else, right? In fact, answer me Pearl. Who are you really dedicated to?!"

She began sobbing as she hid her face into her legs.

"Pearl,"

She flattened down and began crying.

 _He slapped her._

She still kept crying.

He slapped her again. Harder.

"Pearl, you have to calm down."

She slowly began to. "And now she's gone. Gone... Just...gone..."

Lui gulped, feeling guilty.

"Is this person a she?"

She nodded.

"Know what?" He took hold of her right hand, raising her up a bit.

"Tell me everything about her. Tell me why she's so great."

"Why should I?"

"It's good to let some emotions out, Pearl. It's not healthy to keep it in."

She looked at him with starry eyes.

He simply smiled at her.

She sighed. "Fine. You might be right."

* * *

"You have to try these donuts, guys!" Steven said to his other three companions, giving them their donuts.

"Yeah!" Connie added, her donut already with one bite.

Trans fats, I know. But I guess 1 wouldn't hurt. Right?

"This better be as good as you say it is or I'm gonna kill a person." Remarked Wildcat.

"It aint that bad, Wildcat." Delirious elbowed his friend, halfway done with the donut. "Like damn, this is really good."

"Wait," Lapis asked Steven. "What do you do with these... donuts?"

"You eat them, silly!"

"You mean weather them with your mouth?"

Wildcat gave a short laugh. "Weathering works for rocks, you-oh wait." He then laughed some more.

"Do you have a tongue, Lazuli?"

"Yes, Delirious."

"Then use the damn thing!"

"Like this?" She then proceeded to lick the donut.

Wildcat elbowed Delirious.

"What?!"

"Is that your best attempt in trying to turn me on, Delirious?"

"That's not what I meant!" He giggled in his denial.

What? It would be fun right?

Okay no, that's sick.

"I actually like it's sweetness." Lapis said.

"Bite it, and just...keep chewing." Delirious laughed mid-sentence.

She did so, and pointed to her mouth.

He laughed. "Yeah yeah, that's it."

On the children's side, Connie asked, "Should we teach Lapis about...Earth culture?"

"Yup." Steven replied, crumpling the wrapper. "Hey Lapis!"

She turned to Steven after being told to swallow. "Yeah?"

"I think you need to have some Earth lessons from Connie and I."

"You are in dire need of this...medication." She gave Steven that look.

Steven giggled. "Yeah. That's part of the diagnosis Connie and I made."

Lapis smirked, joining in the act, knowing they were joking. "Alright, as long as Delirious and Tyler are fine with this."

"Oh, do whatever the hell you guys want," Wildcat got their attention.

"Delirious and I," He grabbed Delirious's arm, "will be having some catching up to do," and he winked at the masked man.

Delirious questioned the wink fir a second, but simply laughed it off. "Y-yeah. We won't take too lo-AAHHHH!"

The remaining three laughed at Delirious's pain as they watched him get pulled away by Wildcat.

* * *

"So she died giving birth to Steven?"

"Not really. I mean, her gem's still there, so she's not really dead yet."

"Hmm," Evan processed all this info. "If I smashed this," He put his finger on her gemstone, "you'll die?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...this is hard." He crossed his arms.

"What are you so focused about?"

"Trying to figure out why Steven exists."

"Wow."

"How does your...gem even benefit you, Amethyst?"

"Well, uh...Lui right?"

"No, I'm Evan."

"Oh! So Lui's the guy with the weird voice!"

"That's Nogla."

"I'm confused."

"The monkey hoodie belongs to Lui, the pig hoodie belongs to Tyler, Nogla is," He faked a cough. "The one with the weird voice, and here I am."

"Evan?"

"Yes."

"Then the masked guy's Delirious?"

"YES! FOR ONCE YOU GOT US F*CKING RIGHT!"

"Alright, alright, geez." Amethyst said. "I'm not so good with names...just calling names though."

Vanoss chuckled. "Man, I'm starting to like you."

She smirked. "Same."

Then they paused in silence.

"Now I'm bored."

Evan bursted into laughter.

"Wanna go outside?"

"How about we piss off Pearl?"

"And Lui," He got up. "He was kind of an asshole for the past few days."

"Let's go then!" She smiled, pulling themselves out the house.

* * *

Laughter. Laughter everywhere.

Two voices. One actually two, the other a foreign entity.

Garnet and Nogla were holding hands, swirling around in circles, doing their "dance lesson."

The song was on it's 3rd replay, this particular replay ending.

"I think I'm gettin' t'e hang of this!"

"I'm glad you are!"

They laughed harder.

"Sing with me!"

"But the song will end!"

"There's always time fer another replay, right?"

She giggled. "Fine. A duet it is."

They slowly separated and waited for the opening instrumental to play again.

"Just like how we practiced, alright?" Garnet said.

"Let's hope somebody gets this on video."

Garnet shook her head in a smile.

The wonderful intro played again.

Nogla held out his hand.

 **"The lines were drawn**  
 **The lines she worked hard on"**

Garnet shook her hips, did one turn-around and grabbed said hand.

 _"The button pressed_  
 _Started what we called their best"_

As they connected, they got closer in the speed of magnets.

 _" **Got together"**_

They looked at each other, feeling extreme thrill and ectasy, with a drop of exhaustion.

 **"The job was given**  
 **And nothing could stop them"**

This was no difficulty, as the two were apart by a mere 2 inches.

 _"Except destiny had other plans_  
 _And it was for the best of every man"_

Garnet took hold of Daithi's free hand, in which dragged her hand to his side, as his hand slid smoothly from her Sapphire gem, to her arm, shoulder, neck then right cheek.

 _" **In the crossed-over affair"**_

She looked down at him.

 _"Where fallen angels fight God back stronger"_

He smiled as his right hand let got of her left hand, taking her side.

 ** _"In the crossed-over affair"_**

He slid the hand on her cheek back to her hand, and let her down briefly.

" **Where robbers are taught to steal in ways much better"**

Then she rose back up, as he turned them both around.

 _"Where the impossible happens and new relationships kick in"_

They straightened up, and moved closer to each other.

 _" **And in the crossed-over affair, is where some things in the air strengthen what's within"**_

Then one foot forward, one foot back.

They kept this up until the chrous instrumental ended.

 **"They would talk**  
 _Oh and they talked"_

Nogla slid smoothly away from Garnet, hands still attached to Garnet's.

 _"And they would play_  
 **knowing that every moment counted and would affect them in ways"**

Garnet let go, started dancing her hearts out, as Nogla stood, but kept his feet moving.

 _" **In the crossed-over affair"**_ Hand out.

 **"Where the victims turn the tables"** He took said hand.

 ** _"In the crossed-over affair"_** Closer once more.

 _"Where the impossible is indeed possible"_

They looked at each other, their faces apart by mere inches.

 ** _"And in the crossed-over affair, I know we'll be brought together in the most beautiful way"_**

Then they spun each other around in circles again, as they eyed each other, both getting into the song's message.

The ending instrumental increased the feeling of bonding between the two-er three.

Daithi loved the feeling. It seemed like he was dancing the same thing for the fourth time but it felt as if he didn't.

And he liked it. ("I like it.")

But what happened next surprised him.

They were smiling, and somehow Garnet was chuckling.

This forced him to smile.

Then she laughed.

He blushed, grinning in the excitement.

When their spining began to slowly cease, Garnet suddenly pulled him extremely close to him.

He couldn't comphrehend was going on until-

There.

She had collided her lips with his.

He was shocked, but damn did it feel good.

His face was all red, but got shocked more as in mere seconds, Garnet glowed and poofed.

He was quickly taken aback as he fell on his ass on the sand.

The smoked cleared out, revealing Ruby and Sapphire laughing.

His face got even redder just by looking at them both.

He realized the music abruptly stopped too.

He looked back at the two, gasping for air (even if air wasn't that much of a problem to them), crawling towards each other.

He rubbed his lips with both hands.

The blush disappeared as he calmed down in silence, looking down on the sand.

The two gems calmed down as well, looking at each other.

Sapphire looked at him, and Ruby followed suit but looked at her lover after.

"Did we startle him?" Asked the red gem.

"I think we owe him an apology. He's violated."

"I can f*ckin' hear ye two loud and clear."

"And I wanted you to." Sapphire then got up in poise then helped Ruby.

"I think we got carried away," Ruby said, blushing, holding hands still with Sapphire.

"But I'm sure you'll brush it off someday." Sapphire said.

"And I'll try to heed your advice." Nogla was kept from speaking when she said said sentence.

"Ye could've started right now, ye know."

She simply giggled.

"What did he mean to say?" Ruby asked Sapphire.

"I meant te say that Sapphire shouldn't exactly use Future Vision in...certain situations."

"I keep telling you this, Sapphy." Ruby smirked.

"I know, I know." Sapphire blushed, arms crossed. "Sorry about that still."

"Yeah," Ruby added. "We kinda forgot you weren't a gem."

Nogla simply chuckled, getting up. "Fine, fine. You're forgiven."

The three simply chuckled.

Nogla then took Sapphire with his right hand, Ruby with his left and pulled them close to each other, like a father with his two children.

Okay, what.

Just forget that analogy.

The two gems collided with a kiss, danced and fused, and back was Garnet.

"Now how about we go where the party's at?" Garnet asked him, putting on her visor.

Nogla looked up where the light house was. Two silouhettes by the cliff, two behind the light house.

"F*ck yes."

* * *

"I'm...sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I don't want to be anymore than a problem."

"No, no, no, no, no." He got Pearl to look at him.

"You're a great person Pearl! I even feel ashamed."

"But she didn't love me as much as she loved him..."

"Well, even if it's a waste, you still made most of the time you had with her, didn't you?"

She nodded, smile entering slowly on her lips.

Lui sighed. "Look at me, trying to be as level-headed as they think."

"They?"

"My subscribers."

"So you're some sort of buisnessman?"

"I'm a content creator. Does that count?"

"I...guess. What's your problem?"

"I just...do my job when I'm inspired and now everyone's calling me lazy."

"You must be dedicated to them."

"Yeah. Think of them and I as...you and Rose."

"Why do so in such time then?"

"Because I want them to see only the best from me." He tensed up a bit. **_"Now I don't know if they even deserve it."_**

"Don't you have...friends to help you in your predicament?"

"Yeah I do. I just...needed to let crap out after you did so."

"Hey I-" She paused. "Oh! You meant..." She blushed.

He chuckled. "It's alright. Sometimes you just can't meet everyone's expectations."

"At least I can meet my own."

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

Then Pearl got up. "I think I'll need some stretching."

"I'll find a bathroom," He got up as well, walking away from Pearl.

While stretching her legs, Pearl watched Lui.

"What an interesting person..." Pearl looked at him. _"Maybe this is what Rose felt when she would talk with someone... peaceful and knowledgable..."_

Then she stopped as she saw Lui get tackled down by someone in the distance.

She gasped.

She summoned her spear, but got pulled to the scene before even summoning her weapon.

She landed on Lui, and in an awkward position too.

They got more aware with what just happened when they heard laughter near them.

Oh look, it's Vanoss and Amethyst!

"You asshole." Lui looked at Evan, face saying he knew the jist was coming.

Pearl got up. "Really, Amethyst? Is this the best of your pranks?"

"From the looks of it! And it was Evan's idea anyway."

"I just wanted to cure your boredom, Amethyst." Evan looked at her, while helping Lui up.

She laughed, while the other three just chuckled.

"I hope we're not too late for the party," said an English voice.

The four looked at Garnet and Nogla.

"Oh not at all!" Evan simply replied. "We were just moving it. That's all."

"Really?! We just got f*ckin' up here!"

Everyone laughed at Nogla.

"Don't worry," Pearl smirked at him. "Everyone knows the party is where Steven and his friends are!"

"Then let's go then!" Nogla said, not giving a crap anymore.

* * *

"You _WHAT_ with her?! You two f*cking fused?"

"I was half-conscious that time! Plus that Stevonnie practically made it happen."

"So much for nearly having a crush over a f*cking fusion." Wildcat then stopped by a pond. "The hell are we?"

"Near some dumbass lake, apparently."

"More like a really mossy pond." He crossed his arms.

"Prove it." Delirious adjusted his mask. "Could be green sh*t. Who knows?"

"No way."

"Ten bucks."

"F*ck you." Then Wildcat put a hand to the water.

"It's mo-WHAT THE?" The moss began growing over his arm.

"SH*T IT'S EATING ME!"

Delirious quickly grabbed Wildcat's free hand and tried to pull him out of the moss's grasp.

But it was a fail, as Wildcat got engulfed by it, causing Delirious to let the moss take his friend away, out of fear of the moss.

"F*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck" He kept cursing as he moved the mask away from his face to get more air, getting his phone and contacting Steven.

He was f*cking happy he had the kid's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Lapis? Why do you have Steven's phone?"

 _"He's teaching me how to use it."_

"Well you better bring yourself and the two kids over, because we have a problem."

 _"Why?"_

"Wildcat's in trouble."

* * *

Wildcat opened his eyes.

Everything was all rosy, filled with petals and all plant like objects.

He realized he was wearing something different.

A white colared shirt, with YouTube Play buttons as...buttons.

Under it another shirt, colored black with a giant play button on it, under it his YouTube username in his channel banner colors.

W1LDC4T43.

Black jeans and YouTube themed sneakers were on him.

He had a ripped scarf and fingerless gloves, all in theme to his channel content.

The scarf had "IAMWILDCAT" Written all over it. The ripping portion let to a part of a Golden playbutton.

His left glove had "Who want da puncake?"

The other had "Go home, go to bed."

His pig mask was on, alongside his helmet.

"Excuse me," He turned around to see a lady about Nogla's height, with gorgeously curled pink hair, rosy white skin, a sleek and petal-like white dress with a star-cut to her stomach.

She wasn't like those sexy ladies you'd see in magazines, but she was the hottest woman Tyler had ever seen.

She wasn't sexy slim, but damn she was curvy cute.

He blushed when he saw her.

"Who are you?" She asked. Even her voice was evened out with her appearance!

"My name's..." He paused as she neared him. "Wildcat."

"Rose Quartz," She held her hand.

He shook on it, feeling her skin as soft as rose petals.

As if he felt the beauty of rose petals before. He only felt them burning, that's for sure.

"What brings you here?"

"I don't even know where I am."

"What killed you then?"

"Kill?"

"Well, I can't be so sure if you're...dead but you're here and..."

"Maybe I'm just unconscious. I can't be dead yet! Maybe suffocating but not dead." Wildcat paused. "If you're dead, how did you die?"

"I'm afraid I can't say if I'm dead yet either, Wildcat. A part of me," She glanced down where her gem would be, but now a magical abyss of light and magic, "is still alive somewhere."

"Wait a minute," He realized something. "Are you Steven's mom?"

She gasped, taking his hands. "You know Steven?"

"He's the first person I met in this damn place! Hell yeah I know 'im."

"How is he like?"

"Shouldn't you know? I bet you're practically a part of him."

"The only thing I know is how he feels."

"Huh..."

"Yes..." Then he noticed her getting worried.

"I-is there a problem?"

"I feel as if... someone is in need of saving." She looked at him.

"Your colors,"

"What about them?" He blushed.

 _Please don't tell me this lady's racist._

"It's fading!" She took hold of his arm in observation. "You're still alive and in a dying state; you need to leave."

"Well, how am I supposed to? I got stuck here by magic moss!"

She gasped. "No wonder..."

"Delirious better not be a f*cking asshole..."

"Is the sun out?"

"Nope."

"Then we'll just have to hope for help."

"And if I die here?"

"My essence has been combined in these waters. I'm sure you'll live longer."

"Humans don't got gills, b*tch." He crossed his arms. "There's no way our bodies can suck out the oxygen from H2O."

"Pearl told me."

He shook his head.

"Why do you fear death, Wildcat?"

"My life ain't done just yet."

Rose neared him, and floated in a sitting position.

"Is there someone you care about?"

He gulped. "What'cha think? Of course."

He turned to her. "But I guess failing millions wouldn't hurt."

"M-millions-"

"Oh who am I f*cking with, it's gonna kill me!"

"Do you have atychiphobia?"

"What does that mean?"

"It's the fear of failure."

"If having the fear of failing for a great number of people is in there, count me as atychiphobic then."

"To be honest, Wildcat," Rose looked at him in the eye. "I always feared I wasn't doing enough for the people I care about."

She chuckled. "But fear is dumb. But being dumb doesn't mean you don't deserve respect and concern."

"Well said, Rose." He smiled at her. "People must really look up to you."

"They did." She smiled at the memories in her head. "And I hope it's the same for my son."

She stood and looked at him. She loved him.

"I see people look up to you too."

"Yeah."

"Then heed this advice of mine."

"Go on."

She pulled him close to her.

Like really close.

 _ **"Remember that each and everyone you care about loves you, and that anyone who loves you will never consider anything you do to them and what you do in their eyes as failure. Understand?"**_

He nodded.

"Thank you, Rose."

"I'm just the spirit of my own physical form, Wildcat."

"Why not correct me earlier?"

"Because you act...interesting."

"I hope it's in a good way because you don't know what I can do when I'm offended."

She chuckled. "I wouldn't dare push any of your buttons."

"Better." He smirked.

Then he felt like he was being lifted.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I think they've found you!"

"I guess this is goodbye then." He saw his clothes glitching.

"Farewell!" She waved up at him.

"See you..." He waved back as much as he could, fighting the surroundings' grip.

* * *

Of course she had to close the shop.

Again.

Sadie locked the newly-repaired glass doors until a heavy sound of footsteps neared her.

"Sorry, The Big Donut's now closed." She turned to the surprisingly many people.

"Oh, we were just looking for someone!" Pearl replied for them.

"And would that be?" Sadie kept the keys in her hoodie, smiling at them.

"Steven." Amethyst cut Pearl off.

"Oh, Steven was our last customer!" She glanced at the shop. "I heard he and his two other friends had to go save two more other friends. I think they mentioned some mossy pond area...yeah! I swear Lars told me he nearly died there, and that was like a year ago!"

"The moss." Garnet stated, tensing everyone's atmosphere.

"I'm pretty sure they headed to Dead Man's Mouth."

The six-I mean seven looked at each other.

"You heard her," Garnet got the attention of the rest. "Dead Man's Mouth."

"But that's impossible," Pearl stated as they all began moving, (while Sadie headed to her place) "Didn't Rose's moss bloom a year ago?!"

"I'm pretty sure plants don't take too long to grow." Vanoss spoke out his sense of common sense.

"Vanoss is right. And I have a bad feeling a lot of bad stuff is going to happen."

"Now I wish the sun was out," Amethyst said. "Then maybe this problem would have..."

"Escalated." Lui finished her sentence.

"Yup." Everyone remarked.

* * *

Wildcat slowly opened his eyes, finally getting some air.

"Tyler!"

"Are you alright?"

"Wha...?" He trailed off, wiping off the water on his face.

"I surprised you're alive, man!" Delirious laughed. "I'm so sorry."

He lightly punched Delirious, but to the masked man, it was painful enough to send him down with an "oof!"

He chuckled. "You fell down like a b*tch, Delirious."

"F*ck you." He got up.

"Good job Lapis!" Steven looked at her.

"Well, you were pretty nice." She took Wildcat by the hand and helped him up.

"Thanks."

"Hold on," Connie stopped everybody. "Your black eye is gone!"

"What?!" Tyler exclaimed as he got his glasses back from Steven. "Let me borrow your phone, Delirious."

He gave it to his friend. "Don't you even think of breakin' that sh*t-"

"Or I'll get hit. Got it, dumbass."

Then he opened the Camera app and saw that what Connie said was right.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" He laughed.

Giving the phone to Delirious, "H-how did that happen?"

They all shrugged.

"Well, how about we go back and tell everyone what we just went through?" Steven said.


	14. Bump

**_CaRtOoNz: Im here_ _where r u_**

Cartoonz looked around, shades on, phone in hand.

"This place looks amazing!" Mabel exclaimed, looking around alongside her brother and their new friend they've been traveling with the past few days.

"I know!" Dipper smiled, admiring the atmosphere.

The three were walking around the town, looking around.

"I wonder who Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are here for." Mabel said.

"Didn't you say you were gonna meet up with someone here too, Luke?" Dipper asked him.

"Uh, yeah..." He replied. "I just needed ta meet up with any available friends."

"And they just happen to be here?"

"E-my friend told me he was here!"

"Alright, alright." Dipper tried to calm him down. "I was just...curious."

* * *

"Steven, calm down." Garnet replied.

"But anything could've happened to her!"

See, the two groups met up last night, explained everything and parted ways. Steven let Lapis stay with him and the Gems. The guys had to let Delirious stay in their room. Thankfully there was two extra beds.

"Come on man," Amethyst walked to him. "I mean, she doesn't even like staying here, remember? I mean, from what you've told us, she's kinda homesick."

"I bet at this point, she should be sick of Homeworld." Pearl said, wiping her hands, considering she just washed dishes.

"And that means she has no home!" Steven panicked harder.

"No need to overreact, Steven." Garnet put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she just needed to meet up with somebody."

Steven nodded. "I'm gonna head out."

The Gems bid him safety as he walked out.

Then he ran ahead, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Steven said, rubbing his head, backing away to see the stranger.

"It's fine, it's fine." The stranger apologized.

He was old, with brown graying hair, facial stubble and glasses.

He was ruggedly dressed. But you can say he was well-dressed too.

Steven looked at him in curiosity. "Are you a scientist?"

* * *

Ford looked at the boy.

Feeling flattered, "I guess you can say that."

The boy's eyes got starry. "That's so cool!"

He adjusted his glasses. "T-thank you, but there's someone I'm looking for. Do you know where the Crystal Temple is?"

"Oh! It's over there!" He pointed to where he originated. "I'm sure the gems will welcome you well!"

Then the boy went ahead.

Ford looked at the boy run.

 _Something is off about this boy._

He headed to where the boy pointed at and knocked on the door.

* * *

"You two have nothing to worry about then!"

"What?!" The two exclaimed.

"What the hell was that for then?" Delirious raised his voice.

"Maintenance."

"So you had contact with the four the entire time?" Lapis asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just keep updates with them or something?"

"I don't trust them. Considering they said they were professional thieves, I had to make sure I wasn't too close."

"And you would trust us more than them?" Delirious asked her.

"Yes."

"Just...why?"

"Look," She sterned her voice. "Everything has resolved on its own and I think it would be better if you two hide any affiliation with me, most especially from the four."

The two looked at each other.

* * *

"Don't even bother, Vanoss," Lui said. "He probably went out to get drunk or murder somebody...I don't know."

"He should've at least been polite and left a note or something." Evan replied.

"Since when was he ever polite," Wildcat spoke up.

 **"Since when were we ever polite,"** Nogla countered.

"Point taken."

The other two chuckled at Wildcat.

"By the way guys," Evan stopped everyone. "Cartoonz said he's coming over from Oregon."

"What?" Lui doubted him.

"There's no f*cking way he came from all the way there." Wildcat commented.

"Wait, where is Oregon?" Nogla asked.

"Above California...I think."

"You better be sure about your geography, Tyler." Evan told him.

"Hell yeah I'm f*cking sure."

"Well, are you sure you know where to get breakfast?" Lui asked.

"Ye-no."

* * *

"Hey Connie!"

She turned to Steven.

"Steven!"

"Good to find you!" Steven said, exhausted from running up to her.

"I was looking for you. How's your morning so far?"

"Okay. I just needed to find Lapis."

"What happened to her?"

"She wasn't here when I woke up. The gems didn't even know she left!"

"Geez. She just...might be having some rough thoughts in her head."

* * *

"How about Earth, huh Lapis? Ya willin' to save it or something?"

"Only if Steven's willing to save it. I owe him a lot."

"Pretty sure he owes ya more."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure he cares about you more than you think. God, he even cried about it!"

"But...Steven's human. And I am pretty sure I'm not the only one who cares about him. Do you... care about him, Delirious?"

"Well, yeah! If he means so much to you, it's the same for me as well. **He's just a kid. A kid with a potential bigger than my d*ck, that's for sure!** " He laughed. "But really though, he's a pretty strong kid. _The world could use more people like 'im._ "

 _ **"The entire universe could use a whole lot more of Steven."**_

"Hey!" Familiar voices called out to the two.

* * *

"Steven!" They ran to them.

"Lapis! Delirious!" The two got closer.

"We were looking for you guys!" The children said.

"We just had to...take care of some private business." Said Delirious.

"Um, Lapis?" The boy turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Could we talk in private for a minute?"

"Oh sure. Where?"

"Somewhere..."

Then the two gems walked off.

Connie looked up at Delirious. "Looks like it's just us now."

He wasn't wearing his mask at the moment, so Connie noticed his restless look on his face.

"Is there a problem, uh, Delirious?"

"I just feel adventurous." He then glanced at the arcade. "Wanna head there?"

"Well, Steven and I planned to head there later in the afternoon and well..."

"Then why not now?" Delirious grabbed her hand as they headed there.

Connie jerked her hand away once they were inside.

"What a grip you've got!" She giggled.

"The better to...play games with!" He laughed.

* * *

 _ **"KO!"**_

"Damn it!"

"OOH!" Dipper slammed the arcade machine. "I win!"

"For the first time," Mabel smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" Dipper reddened in embarrassment.

"Well, Ah still win overall." Cartoonz crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault you're a more hardcore gamer!" Dipper said.

"Just keep playin'."

Mabel smiled at the two, as she looked for anothe-

Bumped into someone.

She bumped into someone rather.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

She bumped into Connie.

"I-it's okay. I wasn't looking."

"Eh, it's alright." Mabel said. "Seeing that you must be a local, any cool arcade games you recommend?"

"A friend of mine told me a bit about Whacker Man. Seems like a cool game."

"It better be better than all the whacker games," Mabel exclaimed, "come with me new friend!"

She then pulled Connie with her to the arcade game.

"Hey wait!"

Dipper turned to his companion. "You know where the bathroom is?"

"It's over there." He pointed at the location. "Ah'll be out waitin' fer you guys."

"Already?"

"Hey. More time to explore, right?"

"Fine."

Cartoonz watched Dipper walk away.

He then walked out of the entrance.

And just like Mabel did, he bumped into someone.

* * *

"What is this place?"

"This?"

"It's so...weird. It's also oddly charming too."

Steven chuckled. "The gems said my mom used to own this place."

"Humans have mothers?"

"And fathers too. I'm just different. Dad's a human, while my mom was a gem."

Lapis sat down next to Steven by the fountain. "But how was the act even possible?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that mom and dad loved each other so much then they decided to have me exist."

"Hmm..." She turned back to look at the statue of Rose Quartz, the fountain still flowing.

 _ **Rose Quartz**...the one they would call **a**_ _ **traitor**._ _The one **who's**_ ** _emotions and extreme concern for the weak and defective_ _was said to be the_ _future cause of the destruction of Homeworld_** _..._

 _I know Rose went against the_ _i **nfalliabilty of the Homeworld's social status arrangement, the physical strength and no-defect requirement and the mental lead's clarity**_ _but I admit, t **he**_ ** _right to emotional support, relationship building and self-expression_ _is necessary to make any group of beings stand... stand strong._**

"This fountain is... exquisite." She said, lifting a goup of water, shifting it into a water model of Rose Quartz. "So is the water here."

"Pearl says the water here has my mom's essence and that it can heal gems!"

 _Seems that Rose healed defect. I see why she cared so much for_ ** _those gems_ _._**

"I see." She studied the water model. "I wish Homeworld could see things as well as you see things."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

 _The two figures glared at each other._

 _And I was in the middle._

 _"Why are you letting her do this? We're wasting potential here!"_

 _"Nothing has been wasted yet. I think the best decisions just come from observation."_

 _"Then why not have a Pearl do the job for you?"_

 _"Lapis Lazuli is the only liquid connected gem, as reported by my Pearl. If anything, I do not want to be any more tough on her."_

 _"She must look into it as her duty to do what is beyond her capability. What else are Pearls for?"_

 _"The more Pearls we have, the more Pearls we need to take care of."_

 _"Any Pearl that is not self-sufficient is automatically deemed defective. Clear your obsession of having heavy concern for everything around you. You're only going to waste every Gem's time."_

 _"Doing good acts is making good use of our time!"_

 _"But what do some of these good acts even-"_

 _"And not every good act one does should be conditional."_

 _"_ _Then still, answer me."_

 _"It then would give out a swirl of emotions which affect your character positively. The sense of accomplishment will surely drive you into doing more of these good acts until it improves your character. Soon enough, not only your vision of things will be clear but the vision of others as well."_

* * *

"Lapis?"

She snapped out of her train of thought.

"Sorry," She put down the water model. "I just remembered memories from long ago."

"Huh..." Steven looked up. "Is Delirious nice?"

"How many times have I told you?"

"No, I mean...name one thing that affects the relationship the both of you have together."

"The fusion did a lot, Steven."

"Well, if there's one thing Garnet told me, it's that fusion transforms the gems into something much more. It...changes them." He paused. "How was the experience?"

"It was confusing at first. I was in question while he just...freaked out."

"That didn't seem like freaking out though..."

"He's out of his mind. And that aspect is a crucial part of his character."

"And to be honest," she went on, "I see nothing wrong with it. He's confident about who he is and that's just...a thing I like from everyone. Confidence. Makes me think the world isn't so awful after all."

"That's good to hear." Steven smiled.

Then Lapis got up and jumped into the fountain's water.

"Lapis?" Steven looked at her.

She soaked herself in.

Steven got up, and looked at her in the water.

Her eyes were mirrors as she was soaked in the water.

A reflection of Rose Quartz was in her eyes.

"Lapis!" Steven then proceeded to pull her out of the water, but slipped.

POOF!

SPLASH!

He got up again, and took a look in the water.

Lapis's gem.

He then got ready to dive in, until it glowed and burst out the water, reforming.

He backed up.

She regenerated with a new look.

The left side of her hair was longer.

She wore a one-piece swimsuit-like dress, with a hole revealing a little breast cleavage.

The back of the skirt end was ripped, with a star on it.

However, the part of the clothing which was on top of her abdomen had the symbol of the Diamond Authority. This time with all four colours. White, Yellow, Blue and Pink.

Under the dress was ripped jean shorts.

The dress was made more covered-up with a jacket, which had ripped holes as pockets, sleeves ending by the elbow like little bells with ripped edges.

A hood was clearly stitched onto the jacket, and a hole was also there for her gem. It had the cut of a circle, with some ripping at the bottom.

She wore what I would call leg warmers. It looked like pieces of cloth on her legs however, but yeah, it was. It was ripped as well. The left one had a star print, the other a diamond print.

She then spread out her water wings, this time resemblant of a butterfly's, rather than a bird's.

Steven looked at her with starry eyes as she landed.

"Lapis..." Steven looked at her.

She looked at him.

Steven ran up to hug her. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really..." She distanced from him.

"What happened to you? Can gems just regenerate whenever they want to?"

"No no, it's just..." Lapis scratched her head, "when I think about things too much or too hard or get too emotionally unstable, I black out and I instantly retreat into my gem."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Well, you look more like you're from Earth now."

"Let's say I was inspired by somebody."

They chuckled.

* * *

Dipper headed to the bathroom door, but there was a stranger in front of the door.

"Is this the line to the bathroom?" He asked.

The stranger turned to him, keeping the knife in his hand. "Yeah. Don't know what's takin' so long."

"Did you just have a knife there?"

"To break the door open with."

"That's breaking someone's privacy! You can't just do that!"

"Look down, kid. See any freakin' lights?"

"Actually, no."

"Exactly." He then pulled his knife out again and began stabbing the knob.

"Are you even doing it right?"

He groaned loudly. "Damn this door!" Then he applied all his strength, and managed to chop off the knob.

The door slowly opened.

The two men screamed as they saw writings of blood on the wall.

Although they calmed down realizing what was written was simply

 **"RED PAINT"**

"I don't want to go in there." Said Dipper.

"Me too." Replied the stranger.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Jonathan."

"Can I trust you, Mr. Jonathan?"

"Why ya askin?"

* * *

"You seem like you're having a rough day."

"Why? Don't ya find takin' care of kids rough?"

"Sorry," The woman Luke was talking to adjusted her glasses. "I just wanted to make someone feel better. That's all."

"Well, that's nice of ya."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She paused in speech, but went on walking. "Tourist?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how's the place?"

"It's good. Love the atmosphere."

"Really?"

"Well, there's this off kinda vibe from this place. Kinda like the last place I've been in."

"And that would be...?"

"Gravity Falls."

"Ah yeah, that place. A friend of mine lives there. His name's Alex."

"Now ain't that cool?"

She chuckled at him.

"Ah hope there aren't any more weird things in this place."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Alien rumors, my friend. Probably the only weird damn thing here.

"Huh-"

Then out of nowhere, cutting Cartoonz off was some snipping and out oppened a portal.

"WHAT THE?" The woman exclaimed.

"AH THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS JUST ALIEN SH*T!"

"I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" She raised her voice.

The portal spat out two children and 4 adults, one of them female, the rest male.

* * *

 ***GASP***

Marco rose, looking at his hands whilst hypeventilating.

"S-star!" He pulled her to him. "We're not ponies anymore!"

"WHAT?!" His words awoken the princess. She looked at her hands. "Awwww! I loved being an alicorn pony!"

"That was the reason why we got in trouble in the first place!"

"Marco?"

"What?!" He was agitated.

"Uh," Star pointed at the two strangers staring at them using her scissors.

* * *

Rebecca sworn she knew that face.

But before she could ask the teenage girl, said girl asked her

"Is this Earth?"

The stranger she met backed up.

"Where specifically, because this is Beach City."

Before the girl could make her conclusionary statement, the four grown men with her began to gain consciousness.

Rebecca looked at what maybe could be her future friend, recognizing the four adult males.

This man was Cartoonz, that is.

"Uhhh, thanks for the directions miss-"

"It's Rebecca-"

"Rebecca!" The boy took the hand of the girl holding scissors. "But uh," , he then took her other arm, holding a seemingly real plastic toy magical-girl wand, proving its legitimacy by making her lift said adult males behind them, "but we need to leave."

The girl jerked her scissor hand away from the boy, snipping open a hole which may lead back to their dimension.

"Thanks anyway!" She smiled in enthusiasm, the hearts on her cheeks lighting up.

And after some more tomfoolery from the people who came out from the portal, they were gone, leaving Rebecca and the stranger alone.

 _"Craig, Brock, Brian and Marcel?"_

"They're my friends alright!"

"What a coincidence." She crossed her arms. "I'll escort myself somewhere else, Mr-"

She cut herself off with a giggle. "I'm so sorry! I didn't get your name!"

"Uh, it's Luke. Rebecca, right?"

"Yeah! See you sometime!" She said, walking away.

Cartoonz smiled. It was rare meeting nice strangers, such as her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight; Rose Quartz is dead?"

"She's not dead, for your information, Mr. Stanford," Pearl corrected him. "Her physical form is just...not available."

"Hmm, interest-"

The sound cutting him off came from the warp pad.

"We're here!" Steven exclaimed, making his grand entrance alongside Lapis.

"And we have to leave, so see you guys later!" He added, pulling Lapis and himself straight out the house.

After the two left the location, everyone else resumed their conversation.

"Why do ask about Rose Quartz?" Garnet asked, trying to confirm information in truth.

"I only want her to be informed, and maybe," He then pulls out **the Rift**. "I could also have some assistance."

"With that?" Amethyst pointed at it, amused.

"This is no laughing matter! If this gets on **HIS** hands, or on just pretty much the wrong ones, all of existence will be destroyed."

"You have brought into the Temple a dangerous weapon. I advise you leave." Garnet warned him with a glare.

"Not until you swear to fight in the coming apocalypse. Is there any way this planet can avoid the dangers of Bill coming out of the Nightmare Realm?"

"No."

"See? Please. Rose told me you fought for the safety and happiness of the lives here. At least, we could make a deal before I leave."

"Fine." Garnet paused, then she held out her hand and they shook on it. "We'll see what we can do."

* * *

"Did you even see how he looked like?"

 _"I'm not breaking his privacy, Tyler. I'm just as curious as you are but I'm not gonna dare."_

 **"Well, I've seen the mask. Is t'at good enough?"**

 _ **"We're talking about his face! Not what disguises i- THE F*CK?!"**_

 **"O'er there!"**

Lui turned around and saw an elderly man with his wallet.

Getting Evan's pistol straight from the owner of said weapon, he aimed and got the old man's attention.

 ** _"HEY!"_**

* * *

 _F*ck._

Stanley turned to the person he quickly pick pocketed.

That was his best steal in years! How could someone figure it out so well?

He glared at him, readying a smoke bomb from his pocket.

"What the hell do you want, punk?!" Stan yelled. "This man ain't afraid of you!"

 **BANG!**

Dodge.

 **"You're a lot worse than my ex-wife!"**

 **BANG!**

Dodge.

"Suck a lemon, monkey boy!"

 **BOOM!**

* * *

They looked at the scene once more, ceasing their eye-shielding.

The old man was gone.

"Damn it." Lui cursed.

"Well, it looks like everyone got the bad luck now." Nogla stated.

"Said the Irish guy." Wildcat commented.

Vanoss chuckled. "How?"

"Think 'bout it, Evan!" Nogla got their attention. "Tyler got beaten up and robbed! You ate sh*tty pizza! I got beaten up by two...gay aliens-"

"You mean lesbian aliens?"

"Lesbian aliens, I don't care, and now Lui gets robbed by an old man!"

"That makes me forever shameful." Lui stated.

* * *

"Twins?"

"You two look nothin' alike!" Chuckling.

"Well, at least we know who's the prettier one."

Laughter.

Dipper, feeling embarrassed, tugged on Mabel. "How about we check on our friend, huh Mabel?"

She giggled. "Alright, let's go you dummy." She turned to Connie and Delirious. "See ya!"

"See ya!" The other two waved back.

Watching the twins walk away, Delirious chuckled to himself. "God, that kid's awkward as sh*t."

"You mean Dipper?"

"Yup. The other one's f*cking cool though."

"She's great at making sweaters though. I think the one she wore was one she made handmade."

"The one's she wore's handmade?!"

"I think she told me so-"

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed. Laughter followed after the expression.

"Maybe Steven and Lapis are looking for us." Connie stated.

"What?" Insert mid-giggle here. "How long have we been in this place? Feels like...thirty minutes."

"It's actually an hour-"

"SH*T! Y-you're right, Connie. Let's get the hell outta here!"

Then instantly, he took hold of her hand, pulling themselves out the arcade.

"Delirious, slow down! You might bump into someone!"

He looked back at her, still running. "I'm gonna be just fi-OOF!"

Delirious had collided backs with someone.

And he was ready to punch this someone in the face.

"Hey!" He rubbed his slightly hurt side, while facing the stranger. "What the f*ck are ya-"

Silent gasps escape the two men staring at each other.

 _ **"Jonathan?!"**_

 _ **"Luke?!"**_

Delirious was the first one to shift in emotion.

"W-what did I tell ya about calling me that?"

Cartoonz shifted in emotion as well.

"Oh my God," His hand neared his mouth,

"Cartoonz-"

"Ah can't believe it!" Eyes were teary.

Delirious was not taking this well.

Opposite was Cartoonz.

"Y-you're alive!"

Push to Cartoonz.

"Of course I'm f*ckin' alive! Don't you even know me, Cartoonz?"

"It's just...what happened. Ah-ah miss ya." He smiled, patting his hurt shoulders.

"And you're just gonna forget what ya f*cking did to me?"

"What Ah did? What do ya-Delirious, please don't-"

"Don't you f*ckin'... **D-DON'T YOU F*CKIN' BRUSH IT OFF, CARTOONZ!** "

"Brush it off?"

 _"How could you?"_

"Can't you just-"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YA F*CKIN'...EXPLAIN!"

"Ah was askin' ya to explain instead."

Delirious pinched his nose bridge in irritation, chuckling to let out the anger.

"Well, let me tell you how much sh*t I had to go through." He glared at him with an insane smile, flopping his arms down to his side.

Cartoonz felt as if he done something wrong.

Well, he knew he did, but he wiped away his confusion and earned himself some determination to set things right.

With a serious look, "Then go on and f*ckin' tell me then!"

"Then guess what? I almost drowned! Then after I thankfully got saved by some rock b*tches, I somehow got into some weird ass fusion thing with one of them, went on some kind of f*cking rampage, killed-well kinda killed, whatever. Killed some more rock b*tches, and just more sh*t happened!"

Cartoonz glared at him. "Ah almost flipped my sh*t when you got thrown overboard. Ah had to keep textin' for help until BOOM! Rock storm. Ah got knocked down, woke up in another boat with some fat ass and two kids, with these two kids claimin' Ah've been saved by mermaids, then Ah met the rest of their family, got into some babysittin' deal and had to go on a roadtrip to this place, and on the way I ended up fightin' and killin' monsters and sh*t! Now Ah'm finally here. With you...alive."

Delirious had surprise written in his face, which shifted to "not giving a sh*t" and pulled out his dagger.

 ** _"You ignorant son of a b*tch!"_**

 **"Hey!"** Cartoonz quickly defended himself through gripping Delirious's wrists, one of which was about to impale him.

"WOAH!" The three children watching pulled the two away from each other.

"Don't go killing each other!" Mabel exclaimed. "What's this business between you two?"

"Where did you even get that knife?" Dipper looked at Delirious. "I mean, seriously! I saw you break the bathroom doors open with that anyway!"

"And who are you?" Connie looked at Cartoonz.

"This asshole here is Cartoonz," Delirious pointed at him with his knife.

"I thought your name was Luke!" Mabel pointed out.

"Cartoonz...is kinda my stage name. Well, they call it stage name, but I like to call it as another way to refer to me." Glaring at his _friend_ , "And that's Delirious."

"Don't even question it, kid," Delirious glared at Dipper. "The name 'Delirious' works for me like how 'Cartoonz' works for him."

"But why were you guys about to fight to the death? I mean, I get that that's an argument but something's clearly wrong with the both of you if you two are gonna use weapons on each other like that!" Connie stated.

"He's the same guy who left me to drown!" Delirious pointed at Cartoonz.

"And Ah'm now tryin' to say sorry!" Cartoonz defended. "Ah'm sure we've experienced enough crap together to know what forgiveness is like!"

"And forgiveness doesn't happen in a short time, Cartoonz."

"Life does."

"Life ain't an action! Life's...an existin' thing."

"Oh my God!" Cartoonz now got pissed. "I'm outta here!"

"Wait up!" The twins went after him.

Connie looked at Delirious with concern.

Delirious rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"A lot." Delirious can now be seen putting on lipstick, some around the eyes, a lot at the lips, looking like a clown. "A lot that you wouldn't wanna know about."

"Where did you get the makeup?"

"Just think that my pockets are like...tiny TARDISes, alright?"

"Like the one from Doctor Who?"

"Yeah yeah," This time his full clown make up was put on.

"Maybe you should forgi-"

"Connie, would Steven put you in danger?"

"He never would! Why are you-wait a minute..."

"What?"

"Well, I know for one that Steven would never let me get hurt, but it's not like he hasn't hurt me before. And if he did, he would say sorry."

"Well," Delirious looked at her, the makeup making him look menacing, "that's really...good for you-"

" _And I'm sure it would do you good to accept this...Cartoonz's apology._ Come on."

Delirious smudged his make up, fighting the tears off his face.

Connie added, "It was clear in his eyes... _He's really sorry._ "

* * *

"Dipper," Mabel called her brother's attention in a whisper, as they were brisk walking behind Cartoonz, "we can't leave him like this!"

"I know," He replied back in a whisper.

The twins looked at each other, waiting to see which one of them was gonna speak up.

 **Between a shooting star and a pine tree, which was most likely to get your attention?**

 **Clearly, it was the shooting star.**

Mabel tugged on the adult's hoodie.

"What the- What the hell do ya want, Mabel?!"

"We're not letting you leave until you settle things with that guy, Luke!"

"Look, Ma-Hey!"

Dipper was pushing Cartoonz to the other direction. "Come on!"

Mabel then pulled the man, dragging him.

* * *

His eyes briefly gave anger.

Smudging his make up some more, "How do you see it when I can't?! You don't even know him!"

"Delirious, y-your grudges are blinding you!"

"As if you've had one before!"

"I'm gonna be honest," She walked up to him by a closer distance. "Steven-"

 _ **"Steven this, Steven that, Connie! It's as if that son of a b*tch was your entire universe or something!"**_

Connie felt something break inside her.

Sad to know that Delirious intended that to happen, and had no regrets.

"You know what?" Connie raised her voice.

"What? _That Steven means everything to you?_ "

"N-no," She was sniffing, eyes getting teary, then raised her voice again. "I-it's not only that but-"

" _The fact that I'm being selfish? The fact that I'm not taking concern on what you care about most in your life?_ "

"Steven is my only friend, I'll have you know!" Connie was yelling at him now. _**"You don't even know how it feels like because you've got many friends of your own!"**_

 _"Would you think a group of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill me would be my friends, Connie?"_

"I thought you had some patience." Her tone was now agitated.

"I'm surprised you tried to approach me."

Connie tried to reply but Delirious cut her off.

"Steven convinced you, didn't he?"

She gulped, glaring off somewhere, nodding in guilt.

 ** _"When are ya gonna f*ckin' learn to make good decisions without him?"_ ** He laughed, tears still falling from his tear sacks, clapping together his makeup stained hands.

He held her cheek, maniacally laughing, "WHEN ARE YA-HAHAHAHA!"

He ceased his laughter as Connie smacked his hand away, backing away from him, crying and glaring at him.

 _"This isn't funny!"_

She ran off.

Delirious slowly rose up, for he had to lower himself to Connie, shaking his head with a smile that found pleasure in her suffering but at the same time pondered if it was doing something good.

Delirious turned around, but got shocked as he almost got into a facebattle with the man in front of him.

CaRtOoNz.

The two kept their distance.

"Were ya cryin'?"

"What do you think?" Giggles were found in between the expression.

"Look, are ya willing ta accept my apology?"

Delirious laughed, crying once more.

Cartoonz slipped a smile from the unfinished response.

Delirious proceeded to hug him, still cry-laughing.

The "X" in one of Cartoonz's eyes got visible.

Cartoonz let go and socked Delirious.

"WHAT THE F*-HAHAHA-CK!" His left cheek was bruised.

"You're back."

Delirious giggled back. "Now that's the Cartoonz ah know."

* * *

 **AN: That was Chapter 14 everyone! Did any of you expect this?**

 **Now get ready, 'cause the next chapter is gonna be the last one!**

 **NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**


End file.
